A Lion to HA
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After being expelled from a school again, Leo Silva is accepted at the performing arts high school of Hollywood Arts by his father. Except he does not really special talent, only his charm. There will be many pairings, not necessarily with the main character. Mostly Léo-centric.
1. Léopold Silva

**A/N: I'll do something a little different in this story. First, I'll use an OC character as the main character. He will be linked with a character from another television series Nickelodeon, you will recognize easily. This story will focus on that person, but not all the time, or it could get boring.**

 **Obviously, there will be other couples in history, but you'll see progressively. If you have already read some of my stories, you can have a hint.**

 **This takes place between "Helen Back Again" and "Who did it to Trina" of Victorious, and after "iLove You" of iCarly. The events of iCarly have no impact in history, but perhaps for those who are interested in the chronology.**

 **Oh, if there is a couple that you especially want to see, you can tell me and I'll see what I'll do.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Leopold Silva**

 **Los Angeles (CA), East Hollywood  
** **In a studious house,**

"Dammit, stop yelling at me, this is not the end of the world" a teen of 17 years cries to his interlocutor on the phone.  
"How do you expect I calm down, you're fired again from school for the third time this year" the person answers slightly annoyed.  
"I did not seek the fight, it's not my fault if this asshole provoked me" the teen replied nonchalantly.  
"Well listen, I gotta go, talk it over with Dad" the caller said with an apologetic tone.  
"Yeah yeah, have fun with your camera" the teen hangs up before throwing his phone on the coffee table.

The boy settled on the couch and looks at the ceiling.

He is already bored by the conversation he will have with his father, especially since he promised he not looking for trouble, but what can he do if trouble comes to him. He really made efforts to succeed in school and get his diploma. At least have that, it's not like he thinks to go to the university like his perfect brother.

He turns his head to the left and he looks long at the black book on the coffee table. He takes the pen aside and opened the first page.

He looks at the blank page, it does not even want to do that but it seems that it will help him, whatever.

 **...**

 _Dear Silly,_

 _Yep, I begin to write this book by naming it Silly, if I have to suffer through that, so I do not see why my diary can not bear with me._

 _I did not want to write my thoughts and emotions in this stupid diary, but these are the orders of the doctor, he thinks I suffer from PTSD after my accident. This is not what I feel, I'm glad to be alive and I do not nightmares about it, but hey, if it can afford me to stop seeing my psy quickly._

 _Oh, I should talk about it. Well, I had an accident a few weeks ago (before my birthday a few days ago), I was driving carefully (I'm not a car fan as the other guys, so she is pretty and it allows me to move me where I want, it's cool), a chemical truck hit me at an intersection, while the light was green for me. The survey said that there was a problem with the traffic lights in the area at that time, fortunately there was no death._

 _Except that I had to be sent to the hospital, injured, covered in blood and their chemical dirt that smelled pretty bad, exactly the day that I dreamed of passing (note the sarcasm). In short, more than frightened than hurt, I got out of it with some fractures and some scars ... oh, I missed the concert I wanted to see that day, but hey, what do $ 200 to see his favorite band, not much (if you had not yet understood Silly, I'm pretty sarcastic. Now I talk to my diary ...)._

 _Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Léopold "Léo" Silva, the forename is an idea of my mother who wanted that's pretty close to my father, Leonard, but she forgot that I had to go to school one day, and that this forename will get me in trouble._

 _So I prefer Leo, thank you._

 _My parents are Marissa Benson & Leonard Silva and they are divorced, I know that my father had had enough of the authoritarian & maniac attitude of my mother but he never said aloud. I should not complain too much because otherwise I would have never existed. She is too overprotective of her two children, almost of obsession as my father discovered she had grafted a locator chip in our head, my brother and me. Great as proof of love, be treated like a dog, it's one of the reasons for which I chose to live with my father._

 _It was not really a choice, parents have divided everything into two, as well as the children, right choice to make that to separate the twins. This is how to Chicago, my father and I went to live in Los Angeles, and my mother and my brother in Seattle for our 6th anniversary._

 _My twin brother is Freddie Benson, the famous producer of tech of webshow iCarly, but for me, he is always my annoying and perfect little brother (although he was born first, I like to consider myself the elder, and then as we are twins, there is no real first & second, as we are designed at the same time). As I said, "Mr. Perfect" is the favorite of my mother, as he is always polite, obedient and on his school way of A-List. I am rather rebellious, my grades are pretty average and I love challenged the authority._

 _I'll tell you a little secret, Silly (anyway, who you gonna tell it?), I do not hate my brother, I love him (fraternally course), I also love teasing him and make him take risks, even if he bothers me deeply when he speaks me about his techie stuff. I'll never say him, except maybe on my deathbed._

 _As twins, we have the same appearance, except that I'm more tanned (uh, I'm in LA, dumbass), I have eyes more dark (almost black) and my brown hair are tasked reddish, almost auburn. Therefore, unlikely to be confused, I think._

 _Oh, I have not finished introducing myself, so my style is dark, punk (what? Problem?) and two piercing under the lower lip, my mother almost had a heart attack it was pretty fun, until she wanted to send me to church to confess me._

 _I am considered the black sheep of my family (my mother's parents have adopted my father, he had lost his parents at an early age, and his parents were very good friends of the Benson family. So, my family is mostly composed of Benson). I am a troublemaker, I had my period as a pickpocket (it still happens me to do it on occasion) and I love to fight, which caused me to be dismissed from Northridge High School._

 _What to say? I consider myself as brutally honest, because the truth is a bitch who really hurt (people always say they want the truth, but in the end, they regret the good old lies that kept their lives stable )._

 _Oh yes, I love the girls, a lot ... even though I had a history with this guy but it was an experience. Sometimes I flirt with guys, just to make them uncomfortable, I love doing that. So yes, I have trouble keeping my horny & flirty side under control, but it's not like I was jumping on all the girls._

 _I even had a girlfriend but it ended badly. Not too keen to talk about!_

 _One more thing to differentiate myself from my brother, I'm not tech-savvy like him, I have difficulties at school, especially math & sciences. Except that I am good at languages (I think at a side effect of the chip, as my brother for Technology and Spanish), I speak fluent English, Mandarin, Spanish and Russian. And I'm trying to learn Arabic and French. That way, I would have little difficulty in talking the local language when I will go on a journey._

 _Hm, I do not know if I have to write it, I do not even know what to write. Grr, stupid psy, do unnecessary things._

 _After, what I can say ..._

 _Oh, I hear a noise at the front door, I suppose my father is back home._

 _See you later Silly, finally, if I think of you._

 **...**

"Yo Daddy, what's up?" Leo smiled at his father, after laying his diary on the coffee table.  
"I got a call from Northridge, it seems that you are expelled" he replied in a bored tone.  
"Listen, I have not-" Leo starts but his father stopped him.  
"I know, you were provoked and you answered" he finished for his son.

Leo sighed, he really does not like to disappoint his father. He is just about the only person who loves him, besides his brother and his mother, and Leo had promised to make efforts. But it's not his fault that this school is filled with idiots who likes sought the brawl, he took provocations during the first days, but after a misplaced insult about his father, he just put his fist in the figure of this type.

He's not like Freddie, calm and wise, Leo is rather impulsive and tough.

"I really wanted to finish my year without something happens" Leo told his father.

Leonard sits down on the couch and motioned to his son to sit next to him, which he did.

"I know, so I talked to my friend and she told me about this school" he begins.  
"Wait a minute, come back early" Leo said with a smile mischievously "you have a friend?"  
"She's not my girlfriend" his father looks at him evilly.  
"I have said nothing about dating, but you've already thought so far" Leo's smile widened even more.

Leo is happy that his father thinks about settling down with a woman, his last relationship was with his mother and ... yeah, no comment. This happened to Leo to organize a secret date for his father, or Leo teased him relentlessly as soon as his father looks a pretty woman.

Leonard Silva is a very important business man, he leads a large international company, he has meetings with important and influential men ... and yet, sentimental question, he is at the collegiate level. He is quite awkward with women and his son is happy that he met someone, he just hopes this is not a woman who will take advantage of him, or he'll kick her ass.

"That's not the question" his father scolded him.  
"Okay, fine, then later" Leo nods, without losing his smile.  
"So I'll have enrolled you in the same school as the daughter of my friend studies" his father said, ignoring his previous statement.  
"What? Without even bothering to tell me before" Leo said, indignant that his father made the decision for him.  
"It's a school without much problem between a student, here's a brochure" Leonard gave the sheet to his son.

Leo sighs and looks the brochure, he reads the name of Hollywood Arts of his future school.

He wonders how long he will stay there before getting expelled?

 **...**

 **A/N: That's the beginning, hope this character can please you.**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Léopold "Léo" Silva - Nathan Kress**

 **Léonard Silva - Matthew Fox**


	2. An interview not quite like the others

**A/N: That result, it will have a slight lemon with a person who is not used often.**

 **Just for information, Leo is the nickname of Leopold. Leonard is just Leonard, no nickname for him.**

 **This chapter takes just after where the first left off.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - An interview not quite like the others**

"Um dad, it is a school for artist" Leo said aloud.  
"Yes, and they have a good school education" his father replied.  
"It also takes talent and, oh yes, I have no talent" Leo looks at him raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh" his father replied.

Leonard must admitted that he was mainly focused on education and the school's success level ... and Amber's legs, the woman he often see since a while.

He knows that his professional life is a success, but his private life is almost empty. His children often encouraged him not to finish alone in his life, especially Freddie, with whom he remained in contact by e-mail, Leopold takes pleasure in teasing him on the subject, he is not a big help on the subject.

Speaking of his son, he must wait for a response.

"Do not say that, you're a good dancer" he continues.  
"I do not know, I defend myself" Leo shrugs.  
"You sing pretty well" he encourages his son.  
"No way" Leo retorted dryly.  
"You can act" he sees his son watching him "it is like improvise, play a role."  
"Oh, like lying" Leo nods "yes I can do."

Leonard smiled slightly, seeing the mood of his son.

It's a little strange how he can move from one emotion to another, like a Ferrari, from 0 to 100 in two seconds.

"And please, avoids to get in trouble" his son sighs "you know I say that for you."  
"I know and I thank you for worrying you. I promise I'll finish my year correctly" Leo said with conviction.

Leonard looks at him, it's amazing to hear promise something as precise.

"Do not forgetting that you have an interview tomorrow morning" Leonard gets up and goes to his room.

Leo frowns watching his father away, it'll be awfully hard not to break that promise.

He hates morning, he hates interviews and oh, he hates school.

Absolutely fantastic.

* * *

 **Hollywood Arts  
** **Helen Dubois's office  
** **The next day,**

Bored in the office, Leo sigh of annoyance.

He has been waiting for half an hour as the headmistress arrives for the interview, but obviously she likes to be desired. He even came a little early to not be late and try to make a good impression, and his father advised him to try a different style but no way, HA encourages individual expression of these students.

Last night, Leo told his brother that he will perhaps go to HA, Freddie was delighted for him and told him that he knows some people in this school. He says he can relate them but Leo refused, he prefers to make his way and if he has met them, he will meet them.

Leo checked a little about the school's website to find out what he can face in the coming months.

It's not too bad, they encourage the independence and individual expression, two things that his mother does not support. Yes, it's not that bad.

Making his way to the office, he saw a number of pretty girl with different style and color, he thought he saw Shelby Marx but this is impossible, he follows her on TwitFlash and she is in Boston this time, preparing for a fight. He saw boys rather cute, Leo smiled enthusiasm to make them uncomfortable by flirting with them, but his smile fades into thinking it is a school for artists.

Heck! people must to be more comfortable with homosexuality here, too bad.

He has nothing against homosexuality, on the contrary. The image of two girls sets is hot, pretty cute, like kittens.

He came out of his thoughts while waiting for the opening and closing of the door, then seeing a black woman walking on the other side of the desk and sit on the chair. Not too bad, a bit chubby but it has nothing against, he would see her well in a azure blue dress. The woman looks at him smiling warmly.

"Hello, I am the headmistress Helen Dubois and I am happy to meet you in person" she said, bidder her hand.  
"Thanks, I appreciate also" Leo said, shaking hands.  
"I am delighted to have you in my establishment Freddie" Helen says cheerful.  
"Leo, I'm Leo Silva. Freddie is my twin brother" he smiled amused.

Despite the small physical differences with his brother, or his surname, people often confuse with him.

"Oh, well it does not matter, you also have a pretty face" her smile faltered a little but she always keeps her good humor.

 **...**

The interview lasted fifteen minutes, Leo looks Helen verify his academic record and he sighs inwardly she intends to refuse him, he can understand because he would not probably be taken himself saw his curriculum school.

It's a shame, she asked what he wants to do in the future and he had replied that he thought to do studies in linguistics, under the advices of his father, and this is not for brag himself but he is good at learning languages. Leo does not really know what to think of the future and it does not really care, just have fun and be happy, that's all.

Hmm, maybe he can take advantage of the situation, he sees no wedding ring on her finger and no picture of a person close to the director. Given her superior attitude, she must not have much relationship to the outside.

This is not the best idea he ever had, but Leo wants to put the odds on his side.

He kneels quietly, as she is busy reading his academic record, and he crawls towards her under the desk, taking up between her legs.

She has legs spread and she wears pants made of lightweight fabric, he places his hands at her crotch and he rips this place, showing a green underwear.

Helen looks up to see Leo sat in his chair but he is not there, then she felt something under her and before she understands what is going on, she gasped, feeling a tongue to her place more private and she begins to relax.

* * *

 **Hollywood Arts  
** **Main hall,**

Leaning of her locker, Jade West listens patiently playful speech of her friend with red hair.

As much as she likes the girl, she's not in the mood to listen the weekend she spent with her family at the park and how her brother seems to mimic a bison while walking on his hands. She also had things to do before going to class and she ran out of time.

"Cat, stop!" she said a little strong.  
"Uh" Cat said sadly, looking down.  
"Go talk to Tori on your beautiful weekend, I'm sure she'll adored" Jade said with a soft smile.  
"Kay Kay" Cat skips merrily before going in search of Tori.

Jade shook her head in disbelief of her friend, wondering how she could miss the sarcasm in her voice, and she begins to walk towards her objecif, not her boyfriend for once.

After a moment, she walks to the door to see the person to talk about her project but before touching the handle with her hand, she hears acute moans through the door. Jade is familiar with its sounds, since she has some experience with Beck.

She gently pulls the handle down, then she opens the door to discreetly take a look.

Jade has her mouth wide open seeing the scene before her, then she has a sly smile as she takes her pearphone from her pocket.

She is filming the whole scene is happening, thinking that it will be useful.

 **...**

Helen was lying on her desk, her things scattered on the floor to make room for her, as she encloses her legs around his waist to attract him deep within her, as they were both naked below the belt. She has never felt so happy since this union.

She does not know why it happened, as she seemed lost in a haze of desire for this boy, but she did not care.

Leo loved to hear moaning her partner, see the face filled pleasure of his partners give him a lot of satisfaction. He alternates movements of rapid pelvis and farms with others, slow and terribly sensual.

After several minutes, he stiffened and Helen feels her orgasm erupt like a volcano in a stifled cry by her hand, as she feels that Leo withdraws of her and shoots his load on her crotch, pulling several jets on sperm her abdomen.

They are both out of breath as they give everything in this surprise copulation, neither had planned to do that today.

 **...**

Leo goes out of the office a little faster, as he was still a little embarrassed by what just happened, and he walks toward the exit.

Not that he was a stranger to the art of making love, but it's been several months he had not done anything with a woman, after the sudden break with his ex, he had a period of drought.

The positive side, after being cleaned and dressed, it is that Helen has accepted his registration at HA and he will be a new student from next week. And saw her sudden shyness, she will not look much problem with him, probably to avoid that a complaint, but he does not do that.

Then, a person blocks his way, he sees a beautiful girl in a gothic look in front of him.

Jade smiled at the look of the young man, he still had hair and clothes disheveled and his tired face.

"I enjoyed your performance" she smiled.

Leo raises an eyebrow, he sees the phone in her hand and a little too happy smile, he understands what she did.

"I see that there is already a voyeur here, is cool" he said lazily.  
"Anyway, thanks to you, I have a little something interesting to post online" she shakes her pearphone in front his face.

Jade exults too much, even for her, with this video, she will be able to make this short film she wanted to do, but she knew that Helen will refuse because it is not really in the standards, too scary in the words of some people.

She was lost in her thought when she feels no longer her phone in her hand, which is in the hand of the boy she thinks recognize but with some differences. She will take back her property when he hands her pearphone smiling, his own peaphone in his other hand.

"This is a beautiful video, I think I'll keep it" Leo says, smiling.  
"What did you do?" she verifies something "you have deleted my video."  
"I first sent it to my phone, thank for having such a beautiful film" he chuckles.  
"Give it to me" she growls, trying to grab his phone but he dodges.  
"Sorry, but the good girls can not have watched this content" he said, backing toward the door.  
"If you do not give me my video, I will destroy you socially" she threat by throwing him a death glare.  
"You can not destroy that which does not exist" he laughs "See you later, Sweetheart."

Before Jade could not say anything more, he was already gone.

She already hates this guy, she hopes to never see him again.

* * *

Leo goes to the bus stop, as he had no car and that his father is working late tonight.

He sits on the bench, watching the parade cars in front of him until he sighs.

"Okay, that was not very smart to do that but I did not have much choice" he whispers to himself.

At least, he will be able to resume his student life, he is not too eager to do it. Only there's this girl who saw him, and filmed, what they did with Helen, she can bring him trouble.

Fortunately he was able to recover the video.

But he feels he is going to need counseling, and he does not think his father. For the first time in his life, he will do something he has never done before.

He will ask advice to his brother.

But before, he sends a texto to his father that he is a new student of HA.

 **...**

 **A/N: The sequel very soon, I hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Léo Silva - Nathan Kress**

 **Léonard Silva - Matthew Fox**

 **Helen Dubois - Yvette Nicole Brown**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Caterina "Cat" Valentine - Ariana Grande**


	3. The breaks

**A/N: For starters, little discussion between brother!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 - The breaks**

 **Thirty minutes later,**

After taking a shower and get in pajamas (just a t-shirt too big and boxer shorts), Leo tries to disport watching TV.

He thinks the events of the day, the principal Helen and this voyeur girl who wanted to blackmail him, there was not much he could do.

Then, he researched, he is perhaps not as smart as his twin, but he knows how sought what he wants. He checked on the truck owner. He belonged to the company APEQ, a fleurale sales business in the region, but it disappeared a few weeks ago, a few hours after the accident. Weird ...

He also checked the information on the bille and on insurance, although the traffic light was not working at that time, there remains the priority rules and Leo had priority, so APEQ paid him a compensation check with too many zero and they paid for the hospital. Leo agreed without saying anything, if they want money thrown out the window, he will not be refused.

It was a few ladle this story. Whatever.

So, he watches television until his brother accepts his invitation to talk on video chat.

As he recently broke up with Sam, Leo thought that Freddie wanted avoided her as much as possible, for a few days at least.

Leo gets up and goes to get a drink, to see that the fridge is empty, except for the cardboard of orange juice and butter. He groaned, he will also fill the fridge, what a horrible day. He takes the orange juice and butter, then he closes the fridge. Leo returns to the couch and sees the face of his brother on his open pearbook.

"Ugh, Leo, I did not need to see that" Freddie waved to the casual attire of his brother.  
"I like to be comfortable with me, and you kidding? you sleep naked, I have the delicacy to keep my underwear" Leo retorted, sitting down on the couch.  
"Good point, so what do you want?" Freddie request.  
"What, I can not get news of my beloved brother?" Leo responds in a tone much too innocent.  
"You saw me there less than a week and you told me that you have your dose to see your doppelganger" Freddie rolls his eyes.  
"You missed me too, techno boy" Leo smiled.

The brother of Seattle breath annoyed, "techno boy" is the preferred nickname of Leo for him, he loves call him like that, and he knows it annoys him. He's accustomed to the many nicknames of Sam but he is still annoyed when it was his brother, probably because he knows that "techno boy" has some meaning, when Leo has seen him dancing on a certain style of music.

"Okay, I need the brain of my brother to help me" Leo said seriously.  
"You want my help? You?" Freddie is shocked, especially if Leo is also direct with him.  
"Yeah yeah, it's a day marked a milestone" Leo rolled his eyes "but it's really serious."

Throughout the discussion, Freddie heard what happened to his brother today, he even teased him, pointing to the amateur video of Helen and him on his desk, but Freddie looked away each time, he knows that it amuses his brother teased him like that.

But it makes me happy that his brother share his problems with him. Since the divorce, they have lost sight and he missed him like crazy, even if Leo is not as open as him, he knows that he is also missing him.

"Well, not to start again" Freddie advice.  
"Duh, I already know that" Leo growled "I'll try to control my hormones, you think they make documentaries about that?"  
"You watch documentaries?" Freddie said surprised.  
"Caution kid, Seattle is not that far. And I watched with ..." Leo looks away as his brother "... Kira."

Freddie sympathizes. Kira was the ex-girlfriend of his brother and he broke up with her when he discovered she was cheating with his best friend ...

Not the best way to celebrate their third year as a couple.

"Enough about me, how you take it all with Puckett?" Leo said, putting the conversation on his brother.  
"I'm fine ..." Freddie responds a bit slow.  
"Of course, breaks are always easy" Leo said sarcastically.  
"Leo, it was mutual, okay?"  
"It was also mutual for make out in the elevator" Leo said with a smirk "or having your first time on the fire escape?"  
"Well ..." Freddie does not know how to explain it.  
"Did you say 'I hate you" after you put your clothes? "Leo continued with the same smile.  
"Leo!" Freddie said indignantly.  
"I do not understand why you broke up."  
"We're too different," Freddie said as if it was obvious.

Leo rolled his eyes, his brother can be so stupid, and yet he is the brain of the family. Finally, his father and him. It's crazy as they are insecure on women.

"So what? It's good to have differences or you will be very quickly bored each other" Leo sighed "you have a love/hate relationship, it is a complicated relationship to understand, as you both have a story with each other, but I think it's also a very passionate love. I'm not saying it's true love, but I saw that you were different since you were couple with her, I've never you seen so happy before being with this girl."  
"Maybe we were not ready" Freddie said thoughtfully.  
"That, It is also different. At least you've shown some maturity in the break" Leo said proudly, even if he is a little jealous of his brother on this part.

Break with Kira was brutal, he is still angry with her, but he does not want think of that.

"I have to think about it" Freddie said after a moment.  
"And I'll have to find a partner" Leo smiled.

Before Freddie asks him anything, Leo extinguishes video chat.

It was instructive to talk with his brother, make love with Helen out of his sullenness he had since the break with Kira, he felt again in the race to attract the ladies. He will have to find his partner to improve his game, he thinks being a little rusty. Luckily, he knows the perfect person.

But tomorrow, he needs to do some research.

* * *

 **Hollywood Arts  
** **Asphalt Café  
** **Three days later,**

Jade angrily stomps her plate with her fork.

She is angry, as she had predicted, Helen refused her film project because it does not want the public becomes depressed and it's going to make bad publicity for the school. Ughh, why people do not understand her creativity? if they could be less fearful.

If this stupid boy had not taken her video, she could have something against Helen, but no, someone had to ruin her happiness. And it's not like he was the perfect guy with his beautiful smile and his pretty little ass. No, he did not ... he did not have the perfect hair as her boyfriend.

Beck was not afraid of her frightening ideas, it is what she like about him, even if she would like he to stop these girls to flirt with him.

Why he can not understand that it scares the shit out of her?

"Um Jade, you should perhaps stop ..." André offers gently.

Jade looks up at him, then at her plat. Great, now it was just porridge to eat.

"Something bothering you?" Tori asked softly.  
"As if you could understand" Jade openly mocks.

Tori sighs slightly, she wonders when Jade stop being on the defensive with her.

Before she began to think more carefully, she feels she has received a new texto.

"Oh, it's from Freddie" she exclaims happily.  
"What does he want?" Beck asked.  
"He says his brother will come to study here next week" Tori said.  
"He has a brother? How is he?" Cat asks interested.  
"He says he will be easy to recognize with his two piercing under the lip ... and his surname is Silva" Tori reads the texto.  
"Well, if it's not precise" Robbie said.

Jade rolls her eyes, she knew she had recognized that face, as she looks at the webshow with Beck, as he asks her. She did not want to see him here, she feels he will attract trouble. She does not need to rub this kind of individual.

Jade thought, she must think of something to return to the video he stole her.

She smiled, looking at the gang, she can start with that.

* * *

 **At the same time,**

Hope breathing heavily as she stares at the ceiling. Currently, it is the only thing she can do, as it is the fault of the boy lying next to her.

Leo smiled affectionately stroking her bare chest for a while. Then, he moves to take something under his bed and he returned to his position.

He wrote for several minutes on his diary, as Hope was still tired, he noticed that writing his thoughts brought him some comfort, as his thoughts out of his head, maybe the therapist is not a charlatan.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked, turning her head towards him.  
"Write my thoughts on how I live from my terrible accident" Leo replied, closing his diary and put it under his bed  
"Really? She asks surprised.  
"Order of psy" he shrugs.

She turns her body toward him and he hugs her, Hope places her hands on his chest and she puts her head under his chin.

"So, it was ..." she begins.  
"The wonderful experience that you've never known?" he asked mischievously.  
"Hm, something like that" she laughs.

They remain in this position for several minutes, until Leo removes the cover from them and he is above Hope.

"Let's start the second round" he said, kissing her belly.  
"Second round? We have not finished?" she asked breathlessly.  
"You're kidding, we hardly begin" he laughed before slipping his head down.

Hope wanted to say something, but she just let out a scream as he made his way to her clitoris.

 **...**

 **A/N:Yep, that's what I did, I took a second look on Hope and I wrote her that way.**

 **So, soon for the sequel.**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Léo Silva - Nathan Kress**

 **Freddie Benson - Nathan Kress**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**

 **André Harris - Leon Thomas III**

 **Victoria "Tori" Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Beck Oliver - Avan Jogia**

 **Cat Valentine - Ariana Grande**

 **Robert "Robbie" Shapiro - Matt Bennett**

 **Hope Quincy - Meagan Holder**


	4. First day and Amber's dinner

**A/N: And here we are for the arrival of Leo at HA. Have fun.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4 - First day and Amber's dinner**

 **Hollywood Arts  
** **Four days later,  
** **School's Parking**

"So this is here where you go studied from now" Hope remark to her friend.

She comes to lead Leo to school in her blue Lamborghini Gallardo, as he spent all last week with her, which is rare as they are close friends, but not particularly best friends. He is the only person to be really patient with her, even if she is very selfish, as they are children of rich parents.

Families Quincy & Silva are very good friends, if Shawn Quincy is the famous music producer and owner of RPX Records, so Leonard Silva is the famous designer/developer of new techonologie and owner of Silv Tech.

Their sex sessions was fun, but she feels just friendship for him, they agreed to just stay good friends.

"My new jail" Leo said with humor.  
"I do not see why you study there? You have no talent" she said honestly.  
"I do not see why people say that you're not gentle" he retorted sarcastically.  
"So, are you going to try not to expel you? At least the first week?" Hope teases him, making rolling Leo's eyes.  
"I want to at least finish this year and have my degree next year" he replied "I do not care about the rest."  
"You told me something with the linguistic?" Hope asks.  
"Yep, I do not know, I'd take a year for me to travel around the world" he said enthusiastically "take a bag, my boots, my credit card and visit the most beautiful places."  
"Do not forgotten the tent and the survival kit" she chuckles.  
"Uh, Leo Silva will not go camping. I love comfort and a beautiful bathroom" he says with a smile.

The company Silv Tech is known in the world, his father is very rich but they live in a house without much pretension. Leonard likes live without too much wealth, and he does not want money changes his son, he has seen that money can change people in the worst ways. Leo does not seem to complain, he is not the kind of person to love power, he prefers to challenge the authority.

"Well, go away now, I have to go get a manicure nails" she joked.  
"You're right, it will last all morning" he quips out of the car.  
"Do not be cute, do not call me" she says as she starts the car and leaves.  
"I want not" he says as he said goodbye with his hand, smiling.

 **...**

 _Well, if it's not weird_ , Leo thinks like he just go inside the main building, there is a minute.

He refers to the attitude of the students when he looks around him. At first he thought it might be someone else, but now he sees that they try not to approach him. As much as he likes to be left alone, he has done nothing to deserve this and it irritates him.

"Hey" he hears a female voice behind him.

He turned to see a girl who looks exactly like his favorite fighter of CFC. He would have been very happy if she did not hide her navel.

"Hey Tori, I believe" Leo asks.  
"Uh yes, but how do you know my name?" Tori asked with a smirk.  
"My brother, he told me about Steven and the lookalike Shelby Marx" he smiled.  
"Yes, he told me about you" she nods before eyebrows.  
"What did he tell you?" he frowns.  
"Nothing" she said shyly but he stares her and she sighs "He asked me to watch over you."  
"I can understand, although I would have preferred he trust me" Leo sighed.  
"Sorry" Tori said sincerely.  
"I forgive you ... if you tell me why people look at me like I was a monster" he asked, crossing his arms.

While Tori explains, at the same time that she goes to his locker and Leo follows her, the rest of the gang joins them. André, Cat and Robbie on the one hand, Beck and Jade upstairs.

"Grr, who is the idiot who begins to spread rumors about me?" he growls in disgust.  
"Surely an intelligent person" Jade said behind him.

Leo turns around and looks at her.

"I highly doubt it" he replies.  
"Maybe this person had his reasons for doing so, you look a lot like a pervert" she said, crossing her arms with a big smile on her face triumphant.

Leo narrowed his eyes on her and Jade continues to smile simply.

Leo returned her smile.

Jade frowned and her smile faltered.

The group looks between the two, wondering what is happening.

"Maybe, but I will give my views on the question" he answers.

Leo sees a girl with purple hair, with a megaphone hanging in her backpack. He goes to her and takes her megaphone, ignoring her cries of protest, and he makes the high steps, to be seen by all.

«Hi everyone, my name is Leo Silva, but I think it is unnecessary to introduce myself since you all know the rumor, that I'm kind of perv» he speaks in the megaphone, capturing the attention of all «I'm not in the long speech, so no need to prevaricate. Yes, I'm sleeping with this woman and no, I will not say who it is.»

He looks Jade corner of the eye, she seems to surprise his franchise.

«So yes, I will be even more honest, I love sex and if I have the opportunity to start over, I will not hesitate» Leo waits a bit before continuing «Now, you get to be a little honest. Who of you has never thought about sex? And who of you never thought to do it in this school? Or who has already done in this school? I bet that toilets, study rooms or closet concierge can tell us a lot of interesting things.»

He smiled watching people be uncomfortable, embarrass or looking at their shoes.

Satisfied, he decides to finish.

«So, now we have shared our passion for the opposite sex or the same sex, or some things different, we stopped acting like kids and resume a normal life ... for all those who want my number, do not hesitate to ask me» he smiled at some people blush, boys and girls «oh, and thank you for the little voyeur who spread this rumor about me, I'm sure she loved the show.»

Leo descends the stairs and he heads at the gang, not to mention that he gives a smirk to Jade.

"I never thought I heard a speech like that" Andre said thoughtfully.  
"Most people are closed minded, there's no shame to talk about sex" Leo nods.  
"And now, everyone seems no longer worry about the rumor" Tori confirms watching others go about their business.  
"What is your number?" Cat asks, laughing.  
"CAT" Jade shouts to her friend "did not talk to him" she said, giving a glare to Freddie's brother.  
"What's it Jade? Jealous?" he said with a smirk.  
"I have a good man better than you" she said, clinging to Beck's arm.

Leo looks Beck, and he nods.

"I am sure" Leo looks at Tori "since you must watched over me, show me where is my first class" he said, leaving his schedule from his backpack.  
"Uh, here" Tori said, looking at the sheet and then she goes to the hall, with Leo right behind her.

* * *

 **Asphalt Café**

"So, how was your class?" Tori asked eating her taco.  
"Not as boring as I thought" Leo said after finishing eating his sandwish.

The last class of Leo was with Sikowitz, he was already a fan of this eccentric and mad professor, Tori told him he was getting mad and had visions when he drank the coconut milk. He took the opportunity to play a joke on him saying he was all alone and that these students were just his imagination. They were able to get out earlier in the class.

They ate only every two, Tori had to worked for Theatre's class and Leo is assigned with her, becoming her study partner for the class.

"It was not very nice for Sikowitz" she said softly.  
"Oh come on, it was funny, I have a reputation to build" he smiled kindly.  
"Many number have you got?" she teased, referring to the start of the day.  
"Just Cat, the others are a little shy" he emphasizes seeing some looks at him "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure" she shrugs.  
"How Cat does for walking in her jeans?" he thinks a moment "or how she does for even breathe?"  
"That's her trademark, waiting to see when she wears her daisy dukes shorts" she said before biting into her taco.  
"Ohhh, I'm not the only one to watched her" he teases in his turn.

Tori blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm not in her" she said after a moment.  
"I did not ask, I say that Cat is a cute girl watching" he smiled, nodding his head.

Tori stares at him, he understands what she implies.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with checking other, I think it's pretty flattering" he said, "this is a good boost for the ego too."

"I understand your point of view" she whispers, Leo noticed.  
"What girl grabbed your heart?" he asks with a mischievous smile.  
"What? No, I'm not attracted to girls" Tori said indignantly, but Leo did not miss her blush.  
"It is a school of performing arts, half of the students is gay and the other half must be in the kinky things" he says with a shrug, before smiling "and I saw you checking Jade's boobs for a while, so you can be attracted to the ladies."

Tori looks to her taco, not knowing what to say, she did not really talk about that. Leo sighed and decided to back away.

"Look, if you want to talk, I have an ear to listen ... I even have two" he said with a boyish smile, making Tori smile instinctively.  
"I do not really have 'the talk' on sex" she sheepishly admits.  
"..."

Leo frowns. It's strange that her parents did not teach her about sex, his father and even his mother spoke to him about it. He learned some things about the group of friends of Tori, by her and his brother, and Tori is fairly popular in this school, despite the boys who try to advantage of her kindness.

Cat is the most innocent, but Leo thinks it's just an act, as she loves invade his personal space and she loves flirting. André seems to be the guy loved by everyone and the more "normal", not to mention he is musically talented. Beck seems cool and popular, although his calm attitude is annoying, he does not know him enough to judge him. Robbie is the shy boy of the group, to hide behind Rex (Leo likes Rex, he added it in his friend list on TwitFlash), Leo thought to help him a little with his pheromones, give it a shot hand in the right direction. He did not like Jade, even though she is a beautiful girl and he loves her clothing styles, she is mean and manipulative. But she is really nice with Beck, maybe she is not as bad as that. Tori is really nice with him, but he sometimes sees the loneliness in her eyes sad when she thinks nobody is looking, the kind of solitude where you can be surrounded by a lot of friends, you feel terribly alone. He does not like seeing her like this, maybe he can help her.

He can teach her a lot about sex, as a sort of teacher, it can be fun.

"You're so different from your brother" Tori says, making Leo out of his thoughts.  
"Thanks for notice that, my nose is less big as my twin, and I have a pretty small beauty spot under the left eye" Leo smiled proudly.

He knows that Tori wanted to talk about their personalities and their clothing styles. If Leo wears dark clothes, it's not that he hates the life or anything like that. No, Leo love the black because it encompasses all the colors in it, this way, Leo shows he wears all the colors and emotions on his clothes ... well, it makes sense for him.

"I meant your personalities ... and a beauty spot does not make much difference" she smiles and he looks at her in shock.  
"HERESY! Do not ever underestimate the power of a beauty spot" he said pointing her of finger.  
"Excuse my ignorance on beauty spots, sensei" Tori laughed and Leo joins her.  
"Freddie was really shy before I had to push him out of his shell, for he grows back and defends himself and his convictions" Leo says, remembering the past, he smiles "it's what he did, even if he remains a big nerd, like our father."  
"You love your brother" she says.  
"Shhh, it's a secret" he whispers conspiratorially putting a finger to his lips, she nods.  
"What time is it ?" she asks.  
"12:46 pm, we are the February 17 if the date interested you" he teases.  
"Humph, I still must finished my piece for Theatre's class" she moaned.  
"It's okay, we still have time" Leo said with confidence "tell me again what you thought for the staging?"  
"Well, a brother discovers that his adopted sister is an alien" Tori said proudly.

Leo shook his head.

"And I'm sure you love Celebrities Underwater" Leo said aloud.  
"I love Celebrities Underwater" Tori exclaimed happy.  
"Sure you do" Leo said amused.

* * *

 **West Residence  
** **The same evening,**

"Hurry up Jadelyn, our guests will arrive soon" Amber told her teenage daughter of 17 years.

Jade rolls her eye of irritation, she is not particularly happy about this dinner.

Her mother, Amber West, is a business woman very busy to really raised her daughter. Jade did not much mind, her mother let her make her choices, as her artistic dream, unlike her father. They have not particularly the best relationship in the world, and she can sometimes hate her mother to go against some of her choices, like her tattoo and piercings, but she loves her.

And she is not particularly happy to see her mother with another man, or that she will ease this dinner.

"I go down" Jade screams as she finished putting her makeup.

Amber smiled as she sees her daughter down the stairs in this beautiful blue dress, she had incister to be as beautiful, as her friend coming to dinner with his son.

"Do not forgetting to be nice" Amber said, putting a lock of hair from her daughter behind her ear.  
"And if I do not want to be nice?" Jade gives a smirk to her mother.  
"So, do not say anything" Amber said sarcastically and Jade laughed softly.

They hear the bell at the door, Amber adjusted her black dress and smooth her dress one last time, making rolling Jade's eyes, her mother can sometimes be as a teen of thirteen years.

Then, Jade discovers the guests at the door, Amber smiled and will say something but Jade was faster.

"Why my day is getting worse?" Jade moaned trouble.  
"Good evening to you too, Jade" the boy said with a fake smile.  
"Good evening Leo" Jade replied with the same fake smile.

Amber & Leonard watching their children with a confused expression.

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for this chapter.**

 **Do you think they will pass dinner without disembowel themselves?**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Léo Silva - Nathan Kress**

 **Hope Quincy - Meagan Holder**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**

 **André Harris - Leon Thomas III**

 **Cat Valentine - Ariana Grande**

 **Amber West - Jodi Lyn O'Keefe**

 **Léonard Silva - Matthew Fox**


	5. The perfect method against stress

**A/N: And a new chapter. You can consider it as the first part of "Who did it to Trina", although I will not repeat the episode, just write it in my way.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5 - The perfect method against stress**

 **Blackbox Theater, HA  
** **A week later,**

"Trina" Tori kindly call.  
"Occupied!" her sister answers condescending.  
"Bye bye Foon-Yee" Tori said, ignoring the protestion cry from her sister.  
"You know you just hang up the best pedicure of all Beverly Hills!" Trina barks of outrage.

A few meters sisters, just behind the chair that Tori occupied before getting up,the twin brothers are looking the scene ... or rather, a brother looks concerned and the other writing on his pearphone.

"We should go and help them?" Freddie asks his brother.  
"No, Tori has the situation in hand" Leo smiled "and you really want to be in the middle of a fight between siblings?"

Freddie shook his head in resignation, he remembers when he was arguing with his brother before the divorce and it was not pretty ... and Leo can really be rancorous.

Freddie Benson came to see the show of Tori, as his brother made an update on TwitFlash, so he decided to skip the school to visit him. Leo was surprised, and quite proud, that his brother, "Mr. Perfect", decided to skip school, even if he thinks his brother has a second thought about him.

Leo knows that Freddie is coming to Los Angeles to leave Seattle and especially Sam. He knows his brother, he needs some time without seeing the impetuous blonde, as it did the last time when he was with Valerie. Strangely, Freddie did not come when he broke up with Carly, he was not even so sad about it.

"You should be able to help Tori?" Freddie says insisting on his brother.  
"She handles things very well, if she will make career in this world, she will have worked with people harder than her sister, it makes her experience" Leo said simply.

Freddie looks at his twin for a while. People may thought that Leo is lazy or something, but that's the way Leo to take care of others. As with him, Leo pushed or gave more trouble to his brother, but it's his way of saying he had to do it alone and no one will do things for him.

"You seem well integrated at HA" Freddie said loudly, wanting to get his brother's attention.  
"Yep, even if I have to direct at first, with this stupid rumor launched by Jade" Leo said growling.  
"Do not be so hard, you will not launch reprisals?" Freddie asked with concern.  
"I will do nothing to her, but if she tries the shit again, she will find me" Leo replies, looking at his brother with conviction.

The twin of Seattle nods, knowing his brother, he could do worse for the already beautiful girl in gothic style. Freddie thinks he already has done something for dinner between Silva & West. But the last I heard, it went well according to his father.

He saw Jade just now, she just told him that his brother is a pervert dirty, she hates him and she really wants to cut his "family jewels" with her scissors.

"What are you doing?" he asked, seeing his brother write his pearphone black and dark blue.  
"I write my thoughts on my phone, before writing on my diary" Leo said with a shrug.  
"You take the advice of psy seriously" Freddie smiled fondly.  
"Yep, it was stupid at first, but it's quite therapeutic as method, I like to write on Silly."  
"Silly?" Freddie frowns.  
"My diary" Leo smiled.

Freddie shook his head in amusement, his brother can be strange sometimes.

"I do not recognize the language, and there are a lot of numbers" Freddie said after casting a glance at Leo's phone.  
"Nosy" Leo pulls the tongue to his brother "normal, I write my diary in code, I'm the only one reading it."

Leo uses a code with letters, numbers and pontuasion. He created and used since his twelve years, at the beginning, it was to cheat on his tests but after a while, the teachers realized the stratagem and he dropped it. He sometimes used it to write some things for that nobody understand.

"You know it is not right to take advantage on Hope of this way" Freddie scolds his brother, Leo rolled of eyes.  
"Oh come on, she had me for all sleepovers that she forced me to come in her pink pajamas of girl" Leo replied with consternation "there was also a sexual tension between us, as much do two birds, one stone."  
"It is always wrong" Freddie insists.  
"I'm not doing anything wrong, just two people showing their affection in a physical way. And she could say no but she never said, I do not take advantage of the girls" Leo says.  
"That is true?" Freddie bites his lip before continuing "you do not take advantage of someone, not even ... Cat?"

Leo sighed loudly, he sees where he is coming from.

"Cat is my friend and I did not do anything with her, I will not benefit from her" Leo hard looks at his brother.  
"Jade is worried that you could advantage of her friend" Freddie murmur "and Cat is a sweet girl, a bit childish."  
"Jade can kiss my ass and Cat is as innocent as people think" Leo said before looking for a photo in his pearphone and show it to his twin.  
"Wow, she has A+ in Trigonometry" Freddie said widening eyes.  
"She's brilliant, she helps me in math and science" Leo smiled "she's not as dizzy she wants to claim."  
"Cat is strong to bluff people, I did not see coming" Freddie said still shocked.  
"I think it's just an act, people are a bit eccentric here" Leo shrugs tidying his pearphone in his pocket.

He want not say it aloud, but Leo thinks there may be something else in life of Cat Valentine which makes her act like a dizzy girl.

Only, he does not want to make assumptions without evidence.

"At least, promise me not to do stupid things" Freddie said with a serious look.  
"No promises, but I'll do my best" Leo smiles.  
"How many girls you slept with?" Freddie looks him.  
"In this school" Leo is close to whisper to his brother "Only Helen."  
"Really?" Freddie looks him suspiciously.  
"I have known that the bodies of three women" Leo said, thinking of Hope, Helen and of course, her ex Kira "it is not because I like talking about sex I'm obsessed with it."  
"Sorry" Freddie apologized sincerely.  
"Only if you give me a hug" Leo said, opening his arms.  
"Leo!" Freddie laughed.  
"What, I love hugs" Leo pouted.

Freddie smiled, his brother can be really sweet when he does not think he is. After the hug, Leo back and smirked at Freddie.

"Looks them" Leo said, looking at André and Robbie.

The two boys are sitting in seats next to Freddie and separated by a blank space, Freddie sees that they are asleep. He looks at his brother with a questioning look.

"So what?" Freddie does not understand.  
"They sleep, and ..." Leo said, taking a black marker in his back pocket "I can draw on their face."

Freddie shook his head watching his brother draw mustaches on the two boys. His brother can sometimes be selfish and immature, but it's not a bad person.

"I'll take some pictures and post them on Instagram" Leo smiled taking out his pearphone.

Freddie sighs relieved, although Leo can sometimes be out of control, his brother is still the same mischievous and playful prankster.

* * *

 **Trina Vega's lodge**  
 **Two hours before the show begins,**

Leo polishes his fingernails watching the two sisters speak.

"You ready? You're not nervous?" Tori asked for the umpteenth time.  
"I'm fine" Trina said pointedly.  
"Well, I'm a little nervous" Tori admits weakly.  
"Tori, I will not spoil anything, it'll be okay" Trina insists firmly, patting the nose of her little sister.  
"I already told you to stop doing that" Tori gives a pointed look at Trina.  
"And I will continue tapped your little nose, even when we are old of thirty years" Trina smiled.

Leo smiled at the exchange, it reminds him Freddie & him, except he put his brother on the floor and draw him drawings on the face.

He does not understand why most of the other students despise Trina. Okay, the girl can be demanding and unpleasant, but she is pretty sweet (especially to her sister) when nobody is looking.

He asked Tori, why she had not given real text to her sister, he thinks she is funny since he saw her one-woman-show 'Trina!' and she may be a future comedienne. Tori was about to reply but Rex is going faster and said she had no talent. Leo had no talent as yet, but he is still here (okay, he knows how he has to be there) and Ginger Fox? if she could be famous, then Trina can easily be a diva.

"Now go eat Tori, I do not want you to be grumpy for my performance" Trina tells her.  
"Ok so, I go" Tori said, giving her a quick hug "does not use a mouthwash to Chinese herb" she told at her sister before heading out the door.

Leo does not understand the reference, he shrugs before heading to Trina.

"Ready for the show, superstar? I'm impressed by-" he did not finish his sentence as he sees Trina collapsing to her knees.  
"I'm not ready" Trina admits sadly.  
"Relax, chill out" he will begin to her level but Trina rises sharply.  
"Do not tell me to relax, I do not want to spoil the first play of my sister" she yells after him.

During the next five minutes, Leo sees Trina walk into the room, rambling on how she will messed things up or why she insisted to be in the play. Leo is a little lost on how to proceed, usually he would slap his brother if he starts to panic and put him good sense in his brain, but Trina does not allow him to speak.

Well, always this way.

Leo approaches of her, he placed his hands on her cheeks and he pressed his lips against Trina's lips.

Trina is frozen by the kiss surprise, but she closes her eyes and she kisses him back, relaxing in his soft lips. Leo smiled in the kiss as he feels she begins to calm down, he moves his hands down to her hips, then still lower to her buttocks to grab them. Trina's cry is choked in the kiss, this boy has balls to catch her buttocks. She does not know why but she like it, it makes her want to go further.

They break the kiss and stare themselves at length, trying to regain control of their breathing. Then, Trina starts to take off his clothes, Leo imitates her removing her top and her jeans. They are now standing naked, with Trina in her underwears and Leo in his boxer, he starts to kiss her softly, her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her neck, her chest. Trina sighs of happiness by the gentle gestures of Leo, that must be the first time a boy takes care of her of that way.

He slides a finger into her tanga until her slot, he feels that she is wet already and while continuing to nibble her neck, Trina moved her head to give him more space to chew, Leo withdrew their underwears to leave bare and Trina only in her bra. Dude, that girl is so curvier.

Then, he rubs his hard cock against her slit for tease her.

"You want to stop?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Trina looks at him, with her misty eyes, and said in a seductive voice.

"Make me love" she smiles affectionately.

Leo smirked, he slips into her slowly, very slowly, until he is completely inside her. Trina closes her eyes and grimaced slightly, she never had a caliber like his in her.

Leo sympathizes, he knew that his sex is bigger than most girls can contain, but they always successful to have fun with him after a moment of adaptation.

So, he withdrew slowly until the tip is in front the entrance to her pussy, then he penetrates her again very slowly. He repeated several times, again and again, until she is fully used to him and also for teased her a little.

 **...**

During the next ten minutes, they make love standing face to face, eye to eye and right outside the door.

While anyone could enter (Trina was a little excited to be taking, a little more if it was her sister, but she does not know why), Trina's arms are goshawks his neck and Leo's hands are at her hips, moving to the rhythm of their passion. They do not talk, just to look each other is enough for now.

It's quite new to them, Leo likes to make love wildly but do it slowly, almost romantic, he likes much too. Trina advantage of the sensations he gives her, it is the first time a boy is sweet with her (she already had three other guys before Leo) and she thought Leo would be impetuous with her (not that she like not), she thought that only girls like her sister are a boy being soft and erotic for them.

Leo feels internal muscles of Trina tightened goshawks to his cock, and listening to her breath become increasingly strong, he knows she will see an orgasm, as he feels he'll have one too. Trina feels she will comes in the coming seconds, but she hears the door open and someone enter inside.

Leo turned to the door, upset to be interrupted. He looks bored to the person who cut in their tracks.

 **...**

Freddie was waiting for his brother for half an hour, as Leo had said they will lunched together.

Having had enough, he decided to go get him, he knows he went to help the Vega sisters. He meets Tori on the way, after a friendly hello, Freddie continued his way and he opens the door unceremoniously (a habit he took of Sam) and eyes widen by the scene before him.

Trina & Leo were both naked, except for the bra red lace that the eldest sister Vega wear yet, they really are glued together by the groin, and it's not that difficult for Freddie to understand what they were doing.

"You think this is the right time to do that" Freddie said indignantly.  
"What? Trina was a bit stressed and I gave her a good remedy" Leo said innocently.

He gives a wink to Trina, who immediately blushed.

"You can join us if you want" Leo smiled at his brother.  
"Leo! I- I've never done that" Trina whispers softly as she understands what he means.  
"I'm sure you'd like to have two beautiful and big boys, just for you" Leo whisperer at Trina.  
"I can not do that" Freddie shook his head.

Leo withdraws from Trina, making her moan in passing, and he positions himself behind her, in front of Freddie, to show him the beautiful body of half-latina.

"Come on Freddie, you need to think about something other than your break" Leo insists "Trina is beautiful and she deserves to be worshiped as a goddess" he finishes by lowering the cups of the bra of Trina, to expose her pink nipples.

Leo knows that his brother will have of difficult to resist the offer, he remains a teenager with hormones, even if he is a gentleman, Freddie is a man breasts and hair, while Leo is a man buttocks & legs. But whatever their preferences, Trina is a young woman with shapes and curves where it is necessary, she is really attractive.

Leo sees that his brother is fairly tried. He smiled at Freddie coming towards them with a look of desire for the beautiful brunette, Freddie sticks at Trina and he kisses her, gripping her hips, Trina returns the kiss as she moaned, feeling the hands of Leo knead her breasts and nipples.

Satisfied, Leo whispers something to Trina, she began to undress his brother until he was naked too and she masturbates him affectionately, as Freddie caress tenderly her body. Then, Leo coated his fingers with his saliva and places his fingers at the entrance of her ass, to dilate her anus to prepare her.

Trina moaned into the mouth of Freddie, she slightly claw his chest as she senses an intrusion into her ass, then she puts the dick of Freddie at her pussy. She breaks the kiss and she asks him to make love to her, he does. She gasps of pleasure being filled again, she is certain that he has the same size as his twin.

Suddenly, she felt the fingers of Leo leaving her ass, before being replaced by something bigger and larger. She stops moving, feeling cocks of the two men in her, overwhelmed by the good feelings that fills her body.

After a while like this, Trina feels overwhelmed by a wonderful orgasm that was torn, taking between the two great men strong and powerful.

She could faint in feeling the hot liquids fill her pussy and her anus, almost simultaneously.

After a very long period, Trina is really happy.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

After their impromptu threesome, the twins posed the girl exhausted on her chair for she is resting.

They also availed to clean and get dressed.

"You can not blame me for that" Leo sighed to his brother, as they are at a distance away from Trina for that she does not listen to their conversation.  
"I just wanted to take my mind but I did not expect to have a threesome with my brother" Freddie said with some anger.

Leo closes his eyes, that's not how it happened, but how could he tell his brother he was a little overwhelmed by the situation. He just wanted to please at Trina and his brother, as he was still concerned about Sam and she was worried for her sister, he just wanted to change their ideas.

"Listen, you can hate me if you want, but I just wanted to make you happy, you needed" Leo said after finished to dress completely.  
"I just wanted, that-" Freddie sighs, he liked doing it with Trina, but he wanted to do it with a different girl, with blonde hair.  
"We'll talk later, I took care of Trina" Leo said, putting a hand on the shoulder of Freddie.

Freddie nods and finishes to put his shoes, then he gives a kiss on the cheek of Trina and leaves the room.

Leo watches him go, then he headed to Trina, he starts wiping her body with a towel. He dressed her, going up her bra properly, and he sits on the chair next to her, stroking her hair, until she completely recovers.

"You're pretty sweet" Trina said simply, making clucking Leo.  
"Uh, you were mistaken of brother, he is the sweet boy" Leo said.  
"Nothing prevents you from being sweet both" she smiled.  
"I have nothing sweet, I'm the bad guy, you look like them" he says seriously.  
"I prefer the honest boys" she said seriously "like you."  
"I'm not frequentable" he said sincerely.  
"Maybe" she is agrees shrugging the shoulders, before leaning towards him "but you take care of the people that you love, and you're not kidding with their feelings."  
"If you seek a boyfriend, take my brother. He has everything the perfect man must have, and I have everything the perfect man must not have" he announced.  
"Why are you devalued yourself like that?" she asked with a concerned face.

Leo stopped stroking her hair at that time, then he rises.

"Because it's the truth" he said simply, as if it were obvious "listen, it was a great time but I'm not looking for serious relationship."  
"So that was the thing once?" she asked, a little hurt to be as quickly dismissed.  
"If you want to start again, you can call me but I'm not trying to be exclusive" he looks at her.

Trina looks at him, trying to find an answer in his eyes sad, she wanted to kiss him to erase this sadness.

"I'll be honest, I was madly in love with my ex and" he shakes his head "that has ended badly, I do not want to come back again there."

She wondered what he meant by 'ended badly', she has never been in love, so she wondered what kind of injury can cause a person to self-devaluing.

"Well, I'm single, it does not bother me again for some time" she smiled kindly.

She does not really feel secure to be in a relationship, but it does not stop having fun with him again.

"Cool, next time, we can do something else before, as a dinner or movie" he offered enthusiastically.  
"Dinner would be nice" she said with a small smile.  
"Good, we will do that" he said before gently kiss on the lips.

Trina closes her eyes in the kiss, totally forgetting that she had to be in the spotlight for the representation of the play of her sister.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I doubt you have thought of a Leo/Trina/Freddie ... well you're wrong.**

 **So much for this chapter, I hope you liked.**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Trina Vega - Daniella Monet**

 **Freddie Benson - Nathan Kress**

 **Léo Silva - Nathan Kress**


	6. Hospital visit and Keeko

**A/N: This is the second part of "Who did it to Trina", always in my way and it is focused on the accident of Trina.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 6 - Hospital visit and Keeko**

 **Blackbox Theater, HA  
** **One hour later,**

"... I will not let anyone speak ill of my adopted sister ..." Robbie told Trina, his "adopted sister".

The play of Tori had started a few minutes ago, she was a bit anxious as she asked their teacher responsible for their notes to Leo and her, if he liked the play. Jade and Cat were just sitting behind them, with Jade a little bored of how to eat the popcorn from her redhead friend.

Leo is just sitting in the tidy beside Tori, between his brother and Lane Alexander, the guidance counselor. Freddie was interested in the script, while Leo was rather busy painting his fingernails in black with a marker, the one he used on André & Robbie. He really does not care if he is going to have a good rating, so such Tori has a good grade, it good as the girl deserved.

Freddie is dressed in a plaid shirt gray and white, with a black vest on top, black jeans and a pair of black shoe at lace. Leo is dressed in a white shirt with the logo of the band Slipknot front with a black sleeveless shirt on top, a black sleeveless shirt over a black jeans studded with a few rips in the thighs and a pair of black combat boot.

"The script is nice" says Freddie.  
"Of course you love, captain Nug Nug" Leo said, rolling his eyes.  
"So Tori wrote the script?" Freddie request.  
"Yep, I modified a little text and add a few details. If I said that Tori is a bit fan of Galaxy Wars?" Leo says to his brother.  
"Really?" Freddie turns to him with stars in his eyes.  
"I said 'a bit', Noob. So do not talk too much, you can scared her" Leo gives a nudge to his brother to calm him.  
"You did what?"  
"The decor, you love?" Leo asks, smiling.

In response, Freddie turns to look the play. Leo stings him as he is vexed at being ignored.

After a while, Freddie looks at his brother polishes his fingernails he just finished to paint in black, he raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Leo said to his brother, as he felt his eyes on him.  
"Your fingernails are black" Freddie said simply.  
"I do not like the way they are natural" Leo shrugs.  
"And you polishes them" Freddie continued, trying to do see his point of view.  
"I like taking care of my body" Leo said, raising an eyebrow "I have no doubt about my manhood, you want to see?"

Freddie raises his arms in surrender, not wanting to argue with him. And his lime is metal with the pointed tip, certainly cutting edge.

Leo resumes his activity, throwing glances at the play from time to time. He did not like the way his fingernails look, and he is forced to cut them once a week, as they push fast. He does not care what people may think, that they remain in their way of medieval thought. He has several limes on him, all with a pointed tip that can easily be used as weapons.

Then, Leo looks up to see Trina "fly" through the air, he rolls his eyes as it was an idea of Tori, it is a classic but people like.

But an unforeseen happens, one of the cables suspending the eldest sister Vega broke in the air. Trina loses balance and destroyed the decor as she tries to find a balance but after a while, the last cable ceded and Trina falls on the small kitchen table.

Tori goes to her sister, while Freddie & Leo get up to help her, but a decor begins to drop and falls on Trina.

A number of people raised the decor will help Trina, while Leo had the idea to call 911.

* * *

 **Hospital of Los Angeles**

Trina sighs of boredom as she lay in her hospital bed.

She was taken quite quickly here, doctors did tests on her, she just minor injuries and they want kept her this night for observation, whether she will have no internal damage or bleeding.

Bored, she decided to write an update on TheSlap:

 _Trina Vega: Bored at the hospital after my accident, I hurt everywhere but luckily I only have minor injuries._

She hears tapped on the door, she turned with a smile to see Leo Silva coming toward her.

Trina has found a way to differentiate the twins, regardless of their different personalities and clothing styles, Leo has a charming smile almost permanently and Freddie has a serious face on himself.

"Hello Treen, not too bored without me?" he asked jokingly, as he holds a smoothie in hand.  
"Are you here to deliver me from this horrible place?" she asked in the same tone of joke than him.  
"Nope, but I'll keep you company" he smiled.  
"My hero" she coos before wince when she tried to move.  
"Stay lying, supergirl" he said seriously, sitting down on the chair next to her bed

He gives the smoothie he bought for her, she takes it gently and starts drinking the fruit juice.

"Where are your parents? Tori has already warned them of your accident" Leo asked with a quizzical look.  
"They will not come" she said simply, shrugging.  
"..."

Leo is shocked by this statement, his mother and him have not the best mother/son relationship in the world, but she made the trip to visit him after his accident ... and give him all a list of things to avoid to do. He does not see the sadness on her face but anger, for a brief moment.

"Where is my sister and your brother?" Trina request to change the subject.  
"Oh, Lane wanted see us about your accident, I do not know" Leo shrugs.  
"Us? Why are not you with them?" she asks, puzzled.  
"And leave you alone here? No way" he sniffs, as if the thought was absurd.

Trina has a small smile, she was right when she said that Leo takes care of the people he loves, that means he loves her, at least a bit.

"And I will come tonight, until you go" he continued, taking the smoothie to drink a few sips.  
"There is no evening visit" she informs.  
"I'll sneak" he gives her a wink, making her blush involuntarily.  
"At least, I'm not alone" Trina sigh of relief.  
"Freddie would come, after all" he smiled slyly "you let him cum in you."  
"You too" Trina against maliciously.  
"Yes, but no risk that a happy event comes with me" he coos.  
"I'm on the pill" Trina informs.  
"Oh" Leo says simply.

Trina looks at him strangely like he raises the smoothie at the nightstand.

"You wish that your brother knocked up me?" she asks and Leo shakes his head.  
"No, that's not it, just ..." he bites his lip, playing with his fingers "I guess I have a thing for pregnant women ... I know this is a weird fantasy."  
"Not really, I mean, I have a thing ..." Trina mache her lip nervously "... for my sister, but that's just a fantasy."  
"It's cute, I dreamed of kissing my brother but it's just a dream, not that I need to kiss him" Leo nods, crossing his arms.  
"Me either, and Tori will never want, she is straight" Trina said.

Leo smiled slightly, he thinks that Tori is also interested in girls too.

Then he frowns as he remembers something.

"I must leave, Freddie texted me before I get in, I have to go quickly to see him" he said with an apologetic smile.  
"All right, do what you gotta do" she said with a gesture of the hand.  
"Good, I come back tonight with my kitchen-house" he said, smiling.  
"You cook?" Trina said surprised, interested by this information.  
"Yes but shhh, it could ruin my reputation" he said with an amused look.

Trina chuckles as she watches him go, it feels good to be a little pampering.

 **...**

 **Hollywood Arts,**

Leo is heading inside the main building, like his brother gave her appointment at his locker.

But on the way, he sees André laugh with a girl rather pretty, maybe polynesian, side of the car the musician. Leo smiled as André already talked to him of this girl he met at B. F. Wang's just a few days, and he is very fond of her. Leo thinks her name is Keeko.

The couple kiss passionately, Leo can even see one of the hands of André go under the skirt of Keeko, and given the attitude of Keeko become wilder, he thinks she like what he does her. Then, they go back in the car and after a while, Leo sees the car sway slightly.

He gets inside the school and leave the lovebirds play together.

He sees his brother at his locker, the one next to Tori. Leo's locker is black with dark red shades, decorated with a drawing of a carnivore rose hiding a heart, and the title of one of his favorite bands Within Temptation: Somewhere.

"What do you want?" Leo asks simply, but he begins to worry when he saw the concerned face of Freddie.  
"Mom has a problem, a problem with a purchase of chickens" he replies.  
"Chickens?" Leo frowns, not including the latest wacky idea of their mother.  
"Yes, so I have to go now" Freddie said with an apologetic look.  
"Okay, I'll tell the news to dad" Leo nods.

Freddie nods, then he kisses the cheek of his brother before leaving the school and the city. It's normal for them, they sometimes give this sign of affection.

Leo sighed, he hoped that nothing bad happened to her mother.

But before worrying, he must see Helen for start again the play of Tori, if it will have a incidance on their grades. She will not refuse him.

* * *

 **HA's parking  
** **A few minutes later,**

Tori, Jade and Cat out all three of the main building.

After the resolved cases (or not?) In the office of guidance counselor, the girls went to about their occupation: Tori trying to talk to her teacher about her play, Jade talking at Beck on the phone and wanting to know when he will come back from Canada, and Cat going to the bathroom.

Jade wants to go at home, but Cat wanted to spend the afternoon with her friends; then she does signed to the car of André who wriggles, making her giggle.

"Why his car move like that? it's sick?" Cat asks innocently.

Tori smiled awkwardly, she does not know how to explain to the redhead about sex.

"You should take a look" Jade suggests mischievously, Tori gives her an incredulous look.  
"Kay Kay" Cat hops to the car.  
"Cat" Tori yells at her but she does not listen "congratulations Jade, she will be traumatized for life."  
"Congratulations Jade, she will be traumatized for life" Jade imitate her rival with the voice she usually used to annoy Tori.

Tori is replicated, but the laughter amused of Cat caught her attention.

"They'll end up killing each other" Cat laughed, putting her hands over her mouth to stifle the sound.

Jade frowned, it is not how she envisioned the Cat's reaction. Then she joined her redheaded friend, Tori right behind her.

Both brown see what Cat means.

Keeko is sitting on the lap of André, André took Keeko under the thighs and he is coming and going in her, as she keeps her balance with her hands on his shoulders. They kept all their clothes on them, André's shirt is open for Keeko takes advantage of his beautiful chest. Keeko is wearing a green shirt (open too) showing her white bra, a pink short skirt slightly lifted and her white panties to the side, allowing André's dick to penetrate her. She also has pink sandals.

The two do not really care about anyone else can see them.

Tori blushed on seeing the scene before her, Cat looks at them and Jade is amused, knowing that they will have a good night sleep after that.

"Nice" Jade nodded, before turning back "let's go."  
"That's all?" Tori asked, not knowing what to make of the situation.  
"Yes, we will mock him later" Jade smiled without looking back, Cat just behind her.

Tori looks one last time before leaving, making mental notes of what she saw.

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for this chapter, the next chapter will maybe while the episode "Tori tortures teacher", not sure if I'll write something before.**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Robbie Shapiro - Matt Bennett**

 **Freddie Benson - Nathan Kress**

 **Léo Silva - Nathan Kress**

 **Trina Vega - Daniella Monet**

 **André Harris - Leon Thomas III**

 **Keeko - Ashley Argota**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Cat Valentine - Ariana Grande**


	7. Advice & the other Cat

**A/N: So finally, I decided to make this chapter from the episode "Tori torture teacher", always in my way.**

 **Just to warn you, there will be a Cat/Trina.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 7 - Advice & the other Cat**

 **Asphalt Café**

"Tell me again why they fight by texto?" Leo asks Cat.  
"No idea, they scream or growl when someone asks" Cat replied with a shrug.  
"Why we eat with them? the ambience sucks" he asks giving her a sharp look.  
"You said it would be funny" she said, biting into an apple.

Leo sighed in annoyance, he should stop being like that. It is true that there was a pleasure to see them fight in this manner during classes or breaks, but Beck & Jade simply continue during lunch. He should have considered eating with others.

"I should think twice next time" he said thoughtfully.  
"No, you don't" Cat smiled at him.

Leo looks annoyed and she smiled at him more.

She does her innocent smile but he does not think she is really as innocent as that. He has already her seen a number flirted some times, almost worse than him. Oddly, Cat seems enjoyed playing with him, she can be childish, then she becomes serious, then she becomes childish and flirty, so flirty.

Grr, if he did not know her better, Leo can say that the redhead really enjoys playing with his mind, he will have to think of something to make her back to him.

"What?" the shrill voice of the Jade startled "if that's what you think, I'm leaving" she finally rising.  
"It was you who insisted" Beck said in return.  
"I swear, sometimes I can not stand you" Jade gives him a glower before going inside.  
"Uh" Cat hesitates before getting up "see you later" she said before continuing Jade.

The boys are left alone at the table, Beck breath in annoyance before returning to his lunch.

"So things are going well with Jade" Leo says smugly.  
"She is, she can be sweet but she can be a wound" Beck says.  
"Why do you argue?" Beck fixed gaze at him "not need to look me like that if you do not want to answer, you can just say 'it's none of your business' and I will not insist."

Beck gauge him for a while, judging by his body language, Leo is just curious but without much wanting.

"She asked me if I really was having dinner with my parents last night and if I did not do 'something else' with a girl" Beck replied absently.  
"Whoa, she has so little confidence in you?" Leo request hausant an eyebrow.  
"That's an understatement" Beck rolls his eyes.  
"Then why are you're not going to apologize for what you did?"  
"Why should I? I have done nothing wrong."  
"From experience I know that the girls are always right, even when they are wrong" Leo said, raising his eyes to heaven, before returning to Beck "If you continue like this, it will end badly."  
"I know and I'm tired of it" Beck looks down to his meal.

Suddenly, a thought comes to Leo and he just smiled.

"You should maybe break" he suggests passively.

Beck looks at him bored.

"Why, for you can make a move on her?"  
"What makes you think that in your couple, Jade is the one that interests me?" Leo said with a seductive voice.  
"I saw you hit the crotch of a man when he hath put a hand to yours buttocks, so it's not me that you care" Beck replied stoically.  
"Never thought he was not interested me?" Leo said sarcastically.  
"You hitting on the first" Beck just smiled.  
"Oh damn" Leo growled.

Beck shakes his head. This guy, Leo has already flirted with the half school, he was like Cat in this regard, just the pleasure of having fun and to do pleasure in being very friendly, regardless of the gender of the person. It was in their nature, they do nothing wrong.

Sometimes, he wanted to return to that time when they began their first year in HA with Jade, throw seductive glances, play falsely indifferent, give small words in secret. But after their first year as a couple, things went wrong as soon as he got a good growth spurt, and his hair has attracted the ladies, it's not his fault if the girls notice him and enjoy being with him.

Once, he had spoken with Jade that he was not interested in other girls, it seemed reassured her. But the next day, it happened again and since then, she has become increasingly angry and insecure.

"Whatever" the voice of Leo breaks him of his reverie "I'm not interested in the daughter of another guy, I'm certainly not like that."

Beck looks at him interrogator, and Leo just said it will be a story for another time.

"Anyway, be romantic with the girl and tell her you love her" Leo suggests him "and you'll even have the 'adult time'" he ended by giving him a wink.  
"I would love to but Jade is not really the type of girl to love the romance" Beck informs.  
"Of course she is" Leo sniffs "she can play the rough girl but she also likes the romance, she want not break her reputation of alpha female."

Not sure about it, Beck wants to ask him something for some time.

"What have you done to Jade so she hate you so much? after that you integrates school" Beck asked curious.  
"It was the same evening, after dinner. I just searched a bit in her room" Leo smiled "I saw some very interesting things" he said in a complicit manner.

Beck sighs, he knows that Jade did not like people to rummage through her things, even if she does the opposite.

"But you should improves your game" Leo said seriously "otherwise, a person might succeed at steal her of you."  
"Guys are afraid of Jade, and she never had interest in other guys" Beck informs.  
"I never said it would be a guy" Leo smiled "Jade is really beautiful, the girls are also attracted to her."

Beck said nothing and he continues to eat his meal, Leo's words still in his mind.

Leo has already seen some people throw a glance at Jade, but he think especially Tori.

Speaking of Tori, he spoke to him already on "the talk" on sex. It was quite amusing to see her red of embarrassment, but he was not too mischievous, she really needed to know on it.

Tori really had doubts about her sexuality as she likes girls and Leo explained to him that there was nothing wrong with loving someone of the same sex as oneself. For Leo, two girls kissing has the same effect as babies or puppies on other people, really lovely. He'll helped Tori to experiment a bit, he knows some girls who would be perfect for the first time of Tori with a girl, but he prefers that this is not a school girl, if it does not bother Tori even more.

Then, Leo grinned as he thinks about his riend, Alize Price, she will be perfect to Tori.

It remains only to call her for what he has planned and talk to Tori, although it will take time for she agrees ...

* * *

 **Vega's home  
** **The evening,**

"So, I look like a real pizza delivery girl?" Trina asked her two friends, as she made a pose.

She had asked Cat and Leo to come help her prepare for seduce the beautiful Shawn, she wanted their opinion on the issue as these two are the two largest flirtness of the school, and yet, she's nice as they are very affectionate. Cat is one of the only people she can call her friend and Leo ... well it's a boy and she wanted his opinion if she was sexy for her future date.

If she were to be honest, she also wanted to make him jealous. Trina did not really want to be tied with someone but she had a little crush on him, but he had been very direct as he does not want to be in a serious relationship. She wanted to know him, know why he seemed so strong character but have low self-esteem.

Trina knows she is quite selfish, but she is also soft and this, she only shows at very few people.

Cat looked a little bored and Leo had wanted to do something else with his night, not that he wanted to go to the theater with others.

"I do not know, I do my pizzas myself," Leo answered honestly with a shrug.  
"No idea, pizzerias refuses we delivered because of my brother" Cat said simply.  
"Why?" Trina asks Cat.

The little redhead will answer but the pearphone of Trina rings and she told them to be quiet as she checks the identity of Shawn on her phone.

"I do not think her Italian is good" Leo whispered at Cat, making her chuckle in agreement.

After the small discution the phone, help Trina preparing a pizza and she leaves deliver food to Shawn, two other teen left alone in the house.

"The Vega are really comfortable letting people in their home unattended" Leo remarked.  
"Since we are alone, you know what we should do?" Cat affectionately asks Leo, raising her eyebrows.  
"I'm all ears" Leo said smiling.

 **...**

 **Later,**

"I must say I do not like it" Leo grunts of annoyance.  
"Why, what's wrong to make a puzzle?" Cat request by placing two pieces together.  
"The answer is in your question" he rolls his eyes.

After Trina left, Cat had suggested doing a puzzle with the cute boy, Leo refused at first but after much insistence and a contest of who makes the most push-ups without stopping (win by the girl with red hair), they began puzzles on the kitchen table there are less than twenty minutes and he was already bored.

But now they are alone, he will be able to know the other side of Cat without being bothered by anyone.

"Why are you false?" after her questioning look, he details his question "I mean, I know most people say you're pretty dizzy but you can not fool me. I know you're smart, whether for homework or flirt and come on, you have to be smart enough to be an actor or singer, to write the texts and learn the lyrics."

He is expected that Cat makes as if she did not understand what he said, but she just sighs.

"Because let only see my positive side is better of this way" she said in a normal voice.

Leo is very surprised that she drop the mask, but he is even more curious what she will say.

"If I leave out the real me, people will hate me" she continued, placing her elbow on the table and leaning on her hand "especially after what I did."  
"What you do, what you want- Oh" Leo pauses as he think to have understand "you hurt a person."  
"My brother, you know all the stories I tell on him" he nods "well, it's because of me. We had a fight and I pushed him very hard but the window was open and ... "she closes her eyes and he sees a tear roll" he is no longer himself and he will never recover ..."

Leo takes Cat in his arms to comfort her, he lets her cry on his shoulder.

"Its things happen and you could not know. You punish will not bring your brother" he whispers in her ear.  
"What if I continued to hurt people who cares about me" as she pronounces her crying subside.  
"Nothing prevents you to become again you before, you're going to just control you" he said.  
"I do not think people will love the real me" Cat sighed "I mean, it's been almost four years."  
"I'm sure they will appreciate, I am curious about the real you" he smiled.

She looks into his eyes for a moment, then she approaches him slowly, her lips a few centimeters from his lips.

Leo closed his eyes, smiling inwardly know that she will become the person she was before.

She can not be worse than now.

BAM!

Leo wince as she slammed him against the kitchen table with great force, he did not think she had that strength.

He gasps as he feels a weight on his stomach, he opens his eyes when he saw Cat on him, he could not move his arms as she blocked them by sitting on him. He looks into her eyes and instead of seeing her soft brown eyes, he sees her eyes darker.

Cat may even be very intimidating but he is not as easy to be tame, her personality change is not going to change that.

She lowers her head and she kissed his neck, he could do nothing but moan with her tongue swirling over a sensitive point. Then he gasped in pain as he feels her teeth against his shoulder.

"Your curiosity is satisfied, asshole?" Cat asked innocently as she looks into his eyes, but he perfectly understood the sarcasm in her voice.

He could see her. Bossy, sadistic, vicious but always playful and mischievous. Okay, he can deal with it.

"Hm hm, very satisfied because now I did not need to contain me" he smiled slyly.

Cat does not have time to understand his statement as he arrives at lift her (she is strong, but he is stronger) for pressing her against the fridge.

"That's all you got?" she asked amused, putting her hands around his neck, under his shirt.  
"I just started" he laughs.  
"Well, then no retained" she chuckles as she claws his neck to his chest "good boys makes me want to vomit."  
"I've never been a good boy" he said with a dark voice.  
"Good, because I'm tired of playing the good girl" she smiled, showing her teeth.

Then they are kissing wildly, biting their lip to cause bleeding.

For the next half hour, the two are shown very little sweetness as they will have the rough and wild sex. Cat for all the frustration of having to control herself and Leo for the frustration and the stress of wanting to be a better person for his father.

Fuck it! Since she also wishes, he will take his frustration out on her.

They are a single desire: pure lust.

* * *

 **An half hour later,**

Trina went at home frustrated.

She had unsuccessfully try to seduce Shawn, but he was more interested in the pizza than herself. She makes considerable efforts for he looks her or he gives her a semblance of interest, but he was just interested in this stupid pizza. Does she was as ugly as that?

Maybe her seduction methods need more practice.

All her thoughts are immediately dead when she opened the door of her house and goes inside, her mouth wide open.

"What has fucking happened here?" she screams in the main room.

It's like a mini-hurricane came to tea and left the room, leaving loose. Just decorative items and some furniture is overturned, and she guesses that the responsibles are the people she left the house before leaving. Only their clothes were scattered everywhere in the living room.

They sat on the piano bench, devouring mouth of the other as Cat sits over Leo, who is against the piano, both naked in the throes of passion. Passion rather violent as Trina sees marks of scratches and bites on their bodies, she is not known whether they had sex or if they were actually trying to kill each other.

Cat breaks the kiss to see which interrupts their pleasure.

"We're busy, go away" the redhead ordered Trina, who is shocked by the changing attitude of Cat.  
"This is my home" she puts her hands on her hips "you were forced to put the mess?"  
"It just happened" he said, not very confident.  
"Well, you will now stop and tidy before that" Trina is interrupted by the surprise kiss of Cat.

Not liking being ignored, Cat was quickly lifted and she walked to Trina.

She took a handful of hair from the older sister of Tori and she had lower for kiss her fiercely, as Cat was still in a haze of lust. If she was honest, Cat does not know if she is gay or straight, she loves both men and women (although she has a preference for men and their 'barley sugar'). She especially loves the game of domination, either dominate others or be dominated.

As her friend Jade, she likes the girl was scolded her or give her an order. But in this moment, she is the one that has the power and she'll use it on Trina.

"You'll shut up, you're playing with us and you'll undress you, got it?" Cat said in an authoritative voice to the other girl.

Trina is completely stunned, she has never seen or heard Cat that way, she felt almost want to obey her.

"You think I'll wait a long time? Undressed" Cat said louder, startling her friend.

Trina nods, she removed her uniform of pizza delivery girl and her cap, Cat told her to keep her heels.

Cat licks her lips seeing her without her bulky clothes, she suddenly squeezes her right breast, startling Trina, then Cat squeezes the other breast. Cat continues to play with the breast of the brown for a while, before squeezing the breasts of Trina against each other, and to take her two nipples into her mouth, licking and nibbling simultaneously.

Trina rejects her head back as she moans of happiness and pain, as she feels the tongue and the teeth of the redhead on her boobs. Leo watches the scene with a new interest, he did not think that Trina is to leave herself do like that, but see the little red head manhandle the big brown makes him want to masturbate himself slightly.

Cat thrown an eye on Leo and she recedes, she has a new idea.

"Kneeling" Trina looks forward to obey "follow me crawling, bad bitch" Cat orders and Trina shuddered as she obeyed again.

Arrive before Leo, Cat turns and she sits on his groin, leaving just his dick between her legs, touching her drenched pussy.

"Now sweetheart, you will kindly suck my dick" Cat said, smiling with a certain sweetness in her voice, which is betrayed by her hard gaze.  
"Ooooh, so you're now a dickgirl" Leo said sarcastically behind Cat, as he stroked her little chest.  
"If you keep quiet, you can come on my face of bad girl" Cat whispered at his ear.  
"Um Cat, I'm not sure to want do that" Trina says as she is a bit lost on the sequel, while she is a few centimeters of Leo's cock.

Frowning, Cat grabs the dick of Leo and slap the face of Trina with his hard member.

"For the rest of the evening, this is Catarina for you, got it?" Cat told her severely.

Trina slavishly nods to the alter ego of the redhead, as Cat keeps moving her cock Trina's face, her cheeks, her nose, her lips. Stop to her lips, Cat takes a handful of hair of Trina and she pulls against herself, swallowing her dick until Trina touches the clitoris of Cat with her nose.

Fortunately Trina has no gag reflex, things would become less glamorous after that.

For the next few minutes and with her hands behind her back, a obedient Trina sucks with pleasure the "Cat's cock" to please the girl, Cat looks her friend obey at her every whim with some thrill and Leo, he looks the turn of the situation ... even if he thinks he will be a little passive in his role as Cat's tool.

Regardless, it's not as if he will submit too, he never liked authority.

For now, he will enjoyed a bit.

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for this chapter, the part with Cat is totally improvised, I do not know if you like it that way.**

 **I told myself that if his brother has become so "crazy", it could began with an argument between him and Cat, and unwittingly, Cat would have pushedhim out the window and there, knock on the head.**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Léo Silva - Nathan Kress**

 **Cat Valentine - Ariana Grande**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Beck Oliver - Avan Jogia**

 **Trina Vega - Daniella Monet**


	8. Define its priorities

**A/N: This is the second part of the episode "Tori torture teacher", with some hints Jori.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 8 - Define its priorities**

 **Vega's Home  
** **First floor  
** **Bathroom of sisters**

In the reflection of the mirror, Trina look carefully her naked body.

She sees that her lovers have really left their mark on her: Cat scratches mainly on her back and her thighs, love bites of Leo primarily on the neck, chest and belly. Trina did not hurt, she just feels a slight pain only when she touches the brands.

Last night was kind of a blur, she remembers the young redhead asserting her dominance over her. She did not know why Cat has become as authoritarian or why she played the game, she does not regret as they had fun, but it was different from what she had known until yesterday. Trina remembers how it was so good to be vulnerable by people who do not want hurt her, just to please her, as with the twins before the play of her sister.

But that does not mean it will be like that every time, she is always Trina, and she will always be the same strong and determined woman. She has just handed their orders for a change and the next time, Cat will see she is not as easy to control.

Then, seeing the handle of the door facing down, Trina quickly puts her sweater and a great sweat pants for her. She sees Cat went inside and closed the door behind her, the red head has only a few old clothes she borrowed to Trina.

"Hey" Cat welcomes leaning against the door.  
"Hi" Trina said, looking in the mirror "Where's Leo?"  
"Left by the window, he did not cross your father" Cat replied with a shrug.

The parents returned early in the morning as they returned from San Diego. Tori returned quite late last night, the trio had just had time to tidy as if nothing had happened and they were locked in Trina's chamber, avoiding making too much noise.

"He asked me to give you something" Cat says as she walks closer to the brunette.  
"Hmm?" Trina asked distractedly.

She checks that the marks and hickeys are not visible when she wears clothes. Hopefully not but she avoided going to wear light clothing for a while.

She did not notice her until Cat carefully places her lips against hers. Closing her eyes, Trina accepts the kiss and she puts her hands on the hips of the red, as Cat deepens the chaste kiss, nothing naughty as yesterday, just a friendly kiss to show affection to someone you love.

Then, Trina breaks the kiss and supports her forehead against Cat.

"So why all the events of yesterday?" she asked calmly.  
"Let's say I wanted to celebrate my return to normal, and you were my gift" the redhead smiled.  
"And manipulate your friends is in the normal for you?" Trina request.  
"Only if they show the fun of being" Cat responds "I had a little spied the twins and you seemed advantage of being submitted."

Cat speaks Trina of what had happened to her brother and her change of attitude, how she felt guilty that she still feels, and Leo helped her become as she was before, and their small party of legs-in-air before Trina arrived last night.

"I hope you do not hate me too much, I have trouble controlled my bitch side for now" Cat said sincerely "I do not want to hurt anyone again."  
"I'm a little angry, but you're my closest friend" Trina replied honestly "I do not hate it, but do not think to be in control next time."

Cat sighed inwardly that Trina do not hate her, she answers with a playful voice.

"It's interesting that you like girls, as I've always seen you chasing boys."  
"I do not especially like boys, but it costs nothing to do things with them" Trina smiled archly.  
"But you have a crush on Leo?"  
"Well, he said he is essentially a woman in the body of a man, so I took the word" Trina nods.

Cat shakes her head before returning with a gloomy mood.

"You must know that I did some research on Shawn, I found out he has a girlfriend. Sorry."  
"It's okay, he was just not interested in the pizza" Trina replied earnestly.  
"He does not know what he loses" Cat said, devouring her of eyes.

Trina feels a wetness between her legs watching the redhead looked at her with a hungry look in her eyes.

She decides to take some distance before doing something that could traumatize her little sister for life. Tori remains an innocent girl in her eyes, even if Trina is proud that she has become less shy and take initiatives since she is HA, as a mother sees her daughter become a young adult and leave the family nest.

"So, you love him?" Trina asks Cat, trying to pretend she was not interested in the answer.  
"I like Leo, but you can have him" the redhead replied "too difficult to control, I want a little submitted boyfriend."

Trina strangely looks at her and Cat shakes her head. She just says that it's a family heirloom in her family, from the grandmother of her grandmother Nona, the women of her family have the monopoly of power. It's not really a secret but Cat does not feel the need to talk in as a normal discussion.

Changing the subject, Cat asks why Trina is not yet in a relationship with Leo. Trina says he is not interested in a relationship but she also tells Cat that she think he had a bad relationship in the past, and he will not be back in a serious relationship.

"You know, until he can trust to a relationship, nothing prevents you to be with him and have fun together" Cat said after thinking about what her friend said.  
"Yeah, but if I'm not interested in being intimate with a certain person, or want of time alone with him?" Trina asks fearfully.  
"Set up rules, to you to decide" the redhead shrugged.

Trina head down, it's worth taking the risk that of doing nothing.

"That does not really bother you that he does things with other girls?" Cat asks curiously as she knows that Trina has a possessive side.  
"You'll say I'm sick ... but I think it's pretty hot" Trina admits shyly.  
"And you with another boy?"  
"I do not like it, be with more of a boy at a time."  
"But you did with him and his brother" Cat says.  
"They are twins" Trina replies firmly.  
"Oh, well" Cat made a hand gesture "I'm sure he would like to have a relationship with several girls, as he proved with us."

Trina thought for a moment, weighing the options.

All her relationships with men were dismal and they were interested in her for her luscious looks, but Leo was interested at her, and he gave her pleasure, and not just physically. More time passes and more she wanted to have something special with him.

Although she likes girls, she has not done much with them, just one.

Heather Fox was the first romantic relationship with Trina, she broke because Trina did not recognize their relationship to world and Heather would not be more than the little secret of Trina, she left Trina and to start a career in modeling, with the help of her mother. Trina asks whether it is not because of her fear at the time that she did not try with new girls.

This is an opportunity to test her theory.

"You're right, I can give it a try at least" Trina nods after much thought.  
"Cool. Now, go make my breakfast" Cat orders her with a teasing smile.  
"I do not receive order, tigress" Trina pulls the tongue before heading to her room.  
"Well, I think I'll ask at Tori" Cat smiled slyly thinking to do certain things with the little sister of Trina.

So she thought to creep into the bed of Tori, Trina turns and raises her hand to pull the ear of Cat, making her moan in pain.

"Stay away from my sister, perv" Trina severely scolded by pulling Cat with her in her room, Cat crying pitifully on her imaginary pleasure.

* * *

 **Asphalt Café  
** **A few hours later,**

CLICK!

Always smiling, Tori turns to see Leo, and a camera in his hands.

"So, our miss sunshine likes to feel her backpack. Is it to sniff her drug in peace or is it the last fetishism in fashion? This is a mystery to her and her god" Leo commented as if he was a reporter uncovering the scoop of the year.

The younger sister Vega blushed with embarrassment, he tends to tease her a lot and he takes great pleasure in turning her world crazy.

"I guess you'll kept this picture" she asks, giving him an annoyed look.  
"Yeah, come on it's funny, you will laugh when you grow old girl 30 years" he smiled.

She rolls her eyes but she can not help but smile.

"This is the first time I see you with a camera" Tori said, pointing to the PowerShot SX510 HS in his hands.  
"A gift from my father for my last birthday" he shrugs, but she sees a micro-smile on him for a while "and I do not know, I wanted to use for some time, it is rather nice."  
"Always undecided on what you want to do later?"  
"Yep" he said before putting the camera in his bag "I have no great desire to future but, you know, having a wife, children, a nice house."  
"I'm sure you'll find something."  
"Maybe" he shrugs, indicating that it is not as important to him than that.

Then, Tori tells him about her plan to find a girlfriend to Sikowitz, after her failure on the play that they took him see and that Cat & him did not come. Leo refuses, he said Sikowitz is a great person, certainly a crazy person but he had to find a girl before.

After a long debate where Tori strongly insists, Leo accepts just so she stops doing her big eyes of sad puppy, not that it has an effect on him, as his brother or other stupid people.

"Okay fine, but if it fails, I reserve the right to say 'I'll told you so' in your face" Leo ad to Tori, who smiled proudly.

 **...**

 **On the way to the house of Tori  
** **Two days later,**

"I'll told you so" Leo smirked at Tori, who just sulking.

At this point, Leo led Tori to her home in his new car, a chevelle chevrolet of 1970 blue with two white stripes. He bought it with his money there are few days, money he earned in parts of doubtful poker.

"I was sure it fonctionnerai this time" she defends herself cradling the rabbit in her arms.  
"As with the casting or the play" he replied sarcastically.  
"I just wanted to please him, he's a good teacher" she retorts.  
"A mug with writing 'super teacher' or coconut cargo was more than enough for this old fool" he moaned again.

Tori sighed and tenderly kisses the head of 'Bunny'. They had spent the last hour searching it in the school and when they had found it, Leo tried to take it but the rabbit had bitten his finger. Since then, he always threatens to turned it into rabbit stew, that Tori has him formally prohibited.

She carefully looks inside the vehicle. There are several items of clothing in the back seat, shoes, papers, a few pieces of cardboard, cables, some books. She stares at him.

"What?" he asked, casting a quick glance at her.  
"I did not think you were messy."  
"I prefer the term 'conceptual art' that messy, thank you" he said before an amused smile "expects to see the inside of my room."  
"You never thought of storing or hire a maid?" she asks, even though she thinks he will refusal.  
"Nope, I like the chaos, I do not know why" he shrugs.

Then, Leo decides to put on some music, one of his personalized CD. Tori recognize this music as rock.

"Uh, you do not have something more ... sweet?" she asked awkwardly.  
"Come on, let out your soul punk, be more relaxed" he said, stirring a little, but still making attention on the road.  
"No, Leo" she laughs as he gives her a nudge.  
"Seriously, a few streaks of color or maybe a color extension on the side, it would be nice on you."  
"Will you do me of charm Mr. Silva?" Tori blushed.  
"No hard feelings but you're not interested" he rejects directly.  
"Whoa, thank you" she replied bitterly, a little hurt.  
"I'm not saying you're not beautiful, I see you as just a friend" he clarified, as he does not hurt her ego.  
"Yet, you're a fan of Shelby Marx" she replies, smiling.  
"That does not mean I want to sleep with her" he frowns.

Leo is a little annoyed that people accused of being perv. Okay, he loves flirted but that does not necessarily mean he wants to sleep with everyone, as when Beck asked him if he had a thing for Jade. Yes, Jade is beautiful too but not for as much as he wants her.

"Regardless, I've arranged with a girl, for you're more comfortable with your sexuality" he said after two songs go through the car radio.  
"Why are you playing so the matchmaker for me?" she asks him.  
"I do not know, you seem a little scared of what people may think of you" he means business "you're nice and you are my friend, is not that what friends do? Help each other?"

Tori looks at the rabbit for a while. She was convinced that she would be married to a gay man just for the picture, and she would have another relationship with a woman to save face for her family. Before HA, she was pretty locked in on herself and even now, she thought not to be totally comfortable to be herself with another person.

"True, but how is it going to be?" she asked nervously.  
"Do not worry your pretty little head and let me do, you'll loved" he smiled kindly.

After a few minutes, they were parked outside her house.

"Terminus" as he imitates a bus driver.

Tori nods and out of the car, but she turns him before closing the door.

"Can you do me a favor?" she said shyly.

Leo raised an eyebrow, wondering what she wanted as she looks at the rabbit before looked him again.

* * *

 **East Hollywood, LA  
** **Silva Residence  
** **Later,**

"... You're going to lose this time West" Leo said at Jade as he concentrated on the game.  
"You can do nothing against me, you are destined to lose" Jade replied to her opponent as she relies on a series of button on her joystick.  
"Shit, shit, not now" he bites his lip as she takes the lead in the closing seconds.  
"And BOOM!" Jade screams as she gets up and does a victory dance "you lose and I win, again."

Leo growls and he lies on his back to stare at the ceiling, folding his arms, in his bed Jade smiled happily to his bad mood, she must mean they often play her favorite game "Gears of War" and she is the undisputed queen of this game. Leo is more a fan of "Halo", but she knows that he also easily win herself on his game.

Their parents organized a family dinner again, which has become quite repetitive over weeks. She was a little anxious to spend time with Leo, he's a bit too himself for her but they have common passions, as their love on her favorite film "The Scissoring" except for know who is the biggest fan of the film.

While he sulks, she takes a moment to study his room carefully. It was not so chaotic that she thought it would be, the walls are painted dark red and white, a bit like the colors of Umbrella Corporation of famous game. There are a lot of posters of his bands favorites: "Slipknot", "System of a Down", "Imagine Dragons" ...

She also sees that he likes drawing or reproduce some images he has liked: the castle of the organization XIII, Bongo Bongo ... and there are other designs that she does not recognize, he must having them create himself: a kind of witch-futuristic of time called Kayun, a floating castle above a restless ocean with a rather dark background of electric black clouds, a black knight without head with a hollow helmet brandishing a sword, a planet about to die, a kind of warrior angel with black wings with some mechanical prostheses, a electric blue plasma vortex above LA, a kind of hydra with heads of black piranha, the little red riding-hood gothic under a dead tree. Jade must recognize that she likes his work with his dark theme.

On his chair, there is a workbook with multiple photos within. She opens it to see photos of young women, recognizes that some school together and she sees that he focuses on the face and especially the eyes, mostly clear blue eyes, blue-cyan, dark blue, blue-green.

Then, Jade felt her phone vibrate, she puts down the photos and looks to see a new text message from Beck. She is furious when she reads it

"Still at you dispute?"

Jade looked up to see Leo stare her, a worried look on his face.

"No matter" she replied dryly putting away her phone.  
"I know what would make you happy" he said mysteriously.

She looks at him suspiciously as he removed the towel over what she assumes a rectangular carton. She smiled looking at the ball of fur in his arms, which was in a cage.

"Awww, it's so cute" she said, taking the rabbit in his arms "you have kept it, I thought Tori wanted to keep it."  
"This is Tori who offers you" he nods.  
"Why would she do that? She must hate me" Jade asked, her smile getting smaller.  
"She wants you cheer up, as you are enough depressed with Beck, and she knows that you love rabbits" he replied, sitting down on his bed

Jade sits next to him. It's true that she is sullen and angry mood for some time because of Beck. She loves him but she is becoming increasingly precarious with him since a few days, she had eaten a banana while she hates this fruit.

"And she thought you might like Carrot for a change" he continues talking.  
"Carrot? You called the rabbit Carrot, why ?!" she looks at him incredulous.  
"Oh, I thought to do the same when I had my dog, I had called Cat" he smiled, proud of himself.

She shakes her head, this boy is really strange ... or crazy, yes he must be crazy.

"You should be forbidden to name the animals, or name any short" she smiled mischievously.  
"Hey" he exclaimed, quite insulted.

She sticks out her tongue at him and laughed. She kisses the rabbit's head and stroking a little, and then become more serious.

Jade asked him what she should do with Beck, Leo answers that he does not really know the guy well enough to make a judgment but that if he did her feel insecure and he did not even take the worth listening her seriously, without risk of triggering a brawl, then she will have to make a painful choice.

"Before coming to that, maybe you should improve your play" he said, thinking "you know, be more affectionate and play the seductress."  
"You think sex solves all?" she asked the question, as she has not done anything with Beck for months.  
"No, but it can remind you of the good times, you are doing that you dispute."

She thinks carefully, contrary to what people may think, she is rather a good girl in bed. Maybe if she becomes more enterprising ...

"You can also turn the tables, make him a little jealous" Leo suggests too.

Hmm, that's not a bad idea, except there's no real boy who is interested her.

She smiled slyly as she thinks about something quite nasty ... and exciting.

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for this chapter, what Jade thinks does?**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Trina Vega - Daniella Monet**

 **Cat Valentine - Ariana Grande**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Léo Silva - Nathan Kress**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**


	9. Confused feelings

**A/N: This chapter may take place a few weeks later, during the episode "Jade Gets Crushed", except that it will be quite different ... like Tori taking the place of André for example.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 9 - Confused feelings**

 **Hollywood Arts**

Sitting on the main staircase, Tori was just finished playing her music on the electronic keyboard that Andre had lent her, at two of her friends.

Robbie was standing to her left, enjoying her music and maybe even to admire her beauty, while Leo was sitting on her right, moving slightly to the beat of the music. Tori had to work for her class of Vocal Music and Andre helped her last week. There are two months he had noticed that she had a piano in her living room and it would be a crime not to use it.

Today, she is doing very well with this instrument, she wondered why she never thought to use it, instead of being silly with her attempts of piccolo and French horn.

After Tori has finished playing, Leo does not hesitate to applaud.

"Whouhou, you're great, latina" he exclaims happily.  
"What fingering" Robbie smiled.  
"It's not terrible" Rex say, making frown of Tori.  
"Rex, if you do not want me to remove you from my contacts, be a good boy" Leo says in a tone patient.  
"You would not dare" the puppet said indignantly.  
"Make me" the punk boy defies it holding his phone in his hand to prove his point.

Tori giggled, she not believe that Leo really fit into the game of Robbie believing that Rex is real, Leo had told her that if Robbie really wants to believe it, who is he to tell him that Rex does not exist ... and it's fun to talk with Rex, it is just the manifestation of Robbie's desires to have a personality like Rex Powers.

After a Tori's demonstration saying it remains her just to find words to complete this work, and a assistance and failure on the part of Robbie (and his leakage under Rex's laughs), Tori sighs wondering who she will asked to sing her song.

"You can asked Jade?" Leo offers as he removes the song recording of Robbie on his pearphone.  
"Uh, I do not prefer" Tori said sheepishly looking at her boots.  
"Why not? It is very talented" Leo said with some surprise in the refusal of Tori.

For the past two weeks, he saw the two girls get better and better, Jade stopped being so bitchy with Tori, especially since Leo gave her the rabbit from Tori and he said at Jade that Tori is not really not interested Beck, Jade seemed to listen.

But what he does not know, it is that Tori enjoyed the quality time she shared with Jade.

She is not sure, but Tori think Jade slightly flirting with her, a few laughs at her jokes not funny or light caresses, Tori likes the attention that Jade gives her but it makes her bad comfortable. Jade is always with Beck and she knows that Jade is in love with Beck, not only Jade has also the power to destroy her by breaking her heart, a lot of risk for no result, she does not even know if Jade likes girls.

Tori looks Leo sadly, before playing her music.

"I should perhaps ask Cat" she said after a moment.  
"Uh, no, she will not be available," he informs smiling "she bounces with her Jupiter Boots, impossible to ask her anything."  
"Then maybe Andre ..." she began before being stopped by Leo.  
"He's busy with his new class of R&B Vocal, Tori" he looks into her eyes "I just asked to Beck for Jade, it will go well."  
"Yes, it will be fine ..." she repeated absentmindedly.

Leo looks at her concerned, he wonders what is going on in her head.

* * *

 **Music room  
** **The next day,**

Tori wrote some notes on her notebook while Jade looks at her scissors.

She is still quite nervous, be alone with Jade is something she has already imagined but certainly, not in these conditions. During the two hours spent together, Jade was really helpful with Tori, she has helped with her music and when Tori decided to take a break, Jade was encouraged to complete her refrain of the sweetest way possible.

She made her even a little play enough touchy with her hand, as if Jade confided her one of her small childhood secrets.

But the hardest part was to hear Jade sing, Tori was really hard not to jump from her seat and kiss her on her chair, God knows how she wants.

The side of Jade, she tries to straighten her scissors that this fool of Sinjin sat on it and now, they are unusable.

But it is better since earlier, Tori has promised to take her to the store and buy her a new pair for her, it was warm her heart. She smiled watching Tori, she notices that she is a pretty girl, she wonders how she has to miss it.

As she looks more carefully, she thinks about certain things.

 **...**

Tori works carefully on her score, until she feels a movement to her right, she saw Jade off her black jacket and unbutton the three first buttons of her red top, giving a huge view of her generous cleavage.

"So, you loves?" Jade said with a mischievous smile while leaning toward Tori.  
"Woah, this is really beautiful" Tori said, biting her lip.  
"You know, we should take a break, we've worked hard."  
"But you said I had finished my refrain before having a bit of fun."  
"I know, but I'm not a very patient girl" Jade says advancing slowly towards Tori with a feline look.

After kneeling down between the legs of Tori, Jade slowly up her hands along her legs and she strokes the delicious fruit of her crotch.

Then, Jade will open her pants but Tori takes her hands.

"Hey, I want my candy" Jade protested.  
"Have you been a good girl?" Tori asked mischievously.  
"Oh no" Jade shook her head "I was a very mean girl."  
"In this case, I should punish you."  
"Ouhh, bossy, but can I taste my candy after?" Jade moaned falsely worried.  
"Do not worry, I'll feel bad if I deprive yourself of this little pleasure" Tori coos.  
"In this case, I accept my punishment" Jade nods her head vigorously "what should I do?"  
"Put your belly on my thighs and stretch out your pretty ass."

Jade obeys playing the game.

Tori lowers her pants and her panties to caress her two beautiful plump buttocks before delivering a slap that surprised Jade. New caress followed shortly by a second slap. Her skin was beginning to blush slightly. Tori therefore moves on to a series of slaps, Jade begins to moan louder and louder. Tori decided to take a break, which seemed to disappoint Jade, but she took the opportunity to catch her breath.

Her hand caressed her lips that she is well moistened, the session seems to please to Jade. Her fingers rush into her wet pussy while her other hand slides into her neckline to feel her lovely breasts. Jade spreads her legs to facilitate the search of her cunt, but Tori begins a new series of slaps, more and more strong.

"Oh yes, punish me, I am a very very mean girl" Jade gasped.

Tori makes a break to write some notes, as she has been inspired in her mind, then she plenty of time to increase the power of her blows. Jade breathe more loudly. Tori sees her retain her screams while waddling on her thighs. Her buttocks were becoming redder, and her pussy dripping with pleasure.

Tori was also more and more excited, she wet so it was hard not to touch herself.

"You were a good girl, you're going to enjoy your gluttony" Tori smiled.  
"Yum, my candy!" Jade exclaims happily.

In a second, Jade was again kneeling in front of Tori and only freed her pussy in front of her lips hungry, ready to be engulfed.

Jade had almost her mouth on Tori's pussy when suddenly, someone knocks on the door and the two girls are startled.

"Babe, it's me" Beck's voice is heard "you need some help here?"

Jade panic for a moment, ready to rush out the door, but Tori retains her, and she forced her from hand to put her mouth on her cunt.

"No, do not worry, we manage" Tori replied, while Jade starts licking her.

A minute later, Jade rages like a fury to lick her cunt.

They had not gone far from being surprised, fortunately Beck had not entered without knocking ...

But the danger is past and Jade offers her a wonderful cunni while, not losing her limited time in her project, Tori continues to write in her notebook at the looking of idea for her song. She write, selects and whistles while Jade was sucking, licking and fingering, it is what can be called a teamwork.

Her mouth was a marvel, Jade was able to find at Tori incredible and unknown sensations, so she increasingly difficult to concentrate on her song. The pleasure was increasingly intense she approached of her orgasm.

Finally, Tori explodes on the mouth of Jade, and Jade collects and swallows to the last drop of her juice by wearing a proud smile.

 **...**

"So you think it will be good?" Tori says, turning to Jade.

Jade blinked several times eyes, she looks at Tori and the surroundings as if she was not sure where she was.

"Jade, you okay?" Tori said with concern in her voice.

Jade just nods and smiles, that's all she could do for now.

She does not believe she just had a dream awaken, and on Tori in more. Okay, she is better with the girl but that does not mean it will suddenly have sexual thoughts about her ... right?

She needs to think and not in the presence of Tori ... great, she thinks to call her by her nickname, since when she started to do this?

"Listen, it's late, we'll finish later" Jade said, rising.  
"Oh, okay" Tori replied, not sure what to say.

Jade walking towards the door before opening it, she walks toward Tori and puts her arms around her neck.

"Thank you for being a good friend" Jade whispered softly.

Tori is shocked for a second, but she relaxes immediately, she smiled gently in affectionate gesture and replied that it is a pleasure to be her friend.

But suddenly, she feels the Jade's lips on her neck, and she feels she kissed her neck softly, almost in a daze. Jade does not know why but she felt good to kiss Tori's neck, it tastes almost like caramel. Then she walks away realizing what she was doing.

"Um, so, see you later" Jade said and really go out the door.

As she sees her out, Tori puts her hand on the place where Jade had kissed her on the neck, she felt very happy of her gesture.

But Tori was also disappointed that it quickly ended.

* * *

 **Silva Residence  
** **A few hours later,**

In the messy room of Leo, Meredith was lying on her stomach and Leo was on her, making her slow and romantic love, giving little kisses on her back.

He did this more and more often lately, he remembers with Kira, the first girl he was madly in love, they were pretty wild and hardcore. Not that it was bad or not, it's just that he is struggling to adapt, he wonders if his new life does not begin to affect him? like being nice or render service ...

After coming out slowly, he returns inside her as slowly at the beginning of their meeting, hear the gentle purring of Meredith is a delight for his ears, besides her pussy is fantastic, the tighter he has ever known. Although he has had sexual relations with just six girls.

He does not like compared, Leo think EVERY girls have their own peculiarities.

Leo first met Meredith in the cupcake store, Frank's Cupcakes if he remembers, it a few weeks ago. She seemed to be a good person and she always had a smile on her lips, but when he reviewed her at HA, she seemed to have some differences, like she was ready to accept all other are told to do.

So, because of his personality a little too curious, he decided the guest to lunch to get to know her. That's how he knew that Meredith had difficulty making friends and people had always enjoy of her kindness, not to mention her father wanted to advertise of his shop and his daughter did not refuse to please him.

And until evening, he had refused her advances and he just wanted to be friends, but after a good dinner he has prepared and a bottle of wine he has 'borrow' of his father, he has yield at her advances (and it was really difficult to refuse himself at a pretty girl).

Sticking his stomach to her back, the sheet covering only the lower part of their body, and spreading her hair over her left shoulder, Leo alternated between kissing and nibbling her right shoulder that he has learned to be more sensitive than the left shoulder. He mumbles at Meredith of gentle words, how much she is loving and beautiful, and not feel like a toy for anyone, especially her father. Meredith seems to listen him, shaking her head and blow him how much she loves all he does for her.

Despite his character, Meredith learned that Leo is an easy person to love.

Then, deciding to break the atmosphere, Leo's pearphone decides to vibrate and he cursed himself for having forgotten to turn it off.

"You should answer" Meredith said, resting her head on his pillow.  
"You sure? I thought that chicks hated when the guys answer the phone in this situation."  
"This can be important ... like your father warn you he comes earlier."  
"I had not thought of that, you're a smart girl" he kisses her cheek.

He straightens taking his pearphone, still being inside her, as he does not break their connection with each other.

 **Tori: [Are you busy? I need to talk to you!]**  
 **Leo: [You can not tell me by textos, or wait until tomorrow?]**  
 **Leo: [And yes! I'm pretty busy right now.]**  
 **Tori: [I'm sorry but this is really important ... it's about ...]**  
 **Tori: [... you know]**  
 **Tori: [with ... Jade ...]**  
 **Leo: [Awww, but I'm really in good company.]**  
 **Leo: [Okkkk hippie, give me a hint, what have you done?]**  
 **Tori: [She kissed me on the neck ... for a few seconds.]**  
 **Leo: [OMG, look okay, how many seconds ?]**  
 **Tori: [I do not know, maybe two or ... fifteen seconds.]**  
 **Leo: [Fuck it, come to my home, RIGHT NOW!]**  
 **Leo: [I need to detail or I'll die]**  
 **Tori: [You were not "occupied"?]**  
 **Leo: [Oh damn, you kill me, girly. I will arranged it.]**  
 **Tori: [Cool, you're the best. I'll be there in twenty minutes ^ - ^]**  
 **Leo: [NO EMOJI !]**

 _Grr, she knows I hate these emoticons, and the word as well_ , he angrily thinks for one seconds before his anger decreases.

"Everything is fine?" Meredith asked, turning her head to look at him.  
"Yeah, just a girl talk I need to have in less than twenty minutes."  
"Girl talk?" she asks, making a face of astonishment.  
"That's what I said" he says, nodding his head.  
"But you are a boy, why you're having a girl talk?" she asks curious.  
"Well ... uh, I do not know" he frowns "... that must be why I never had a friend boy."

Meredith laughed lightly, a soft, warm laugh, sounding like a delight for Leo.

"Before that you help your friend, finish what you started, sir" she orders a playful tone.  
"With pleasure, cupcake" he smiled before kissing her tenderly.

Leo withdraws from her, then he takes Meredith by her hips and he returns her to be lying in front of him, Leo reinserted his cock in her wet hole but still tight, he wonders how is it even possible to be so tight, so they were united for nearly an hour.

As he feels he will come, and his partner also in hearing her breathing increasingly heavy, he asked himself a thing.

"Are you sure to be on the pill?" Leo asks.  
"Uh, not really" she admitted sheepishly.  
"Meredith! you could warn me earlier" he growls softly.

Leo always checked if his love partners were using contraceptives, not that there is no confidence in them, but he does not feel to be a father right now ... and he can not blame his brother anyway, as he had sometimes done over the years but for other things ... not to mention that there is paternity testing.

"Sorry, it's just that ... my parents did not believe in these things" she said softly, almost shamefully.

Leo shook his head, what the parents of this school are screwed up in the head?

"It does not matter, we will have a discussion later because before" he smiled kindly "I have honored my cupcake of a delicious pleasure."

Throwing her arm back, Meredith closes her eyes, focusing on her last orgasm of the evening.

He smiled at the confidence she granted him, so he decided to up the pace, fucking faster and stronger to give him a taste of "wild love", every girl like this way, even if they do not know it yet.

A few seconds later is enough to have her orgasm, while Leo quickly removed her and ejaculates on her crotch.

 **...**

 **Ten minutes later,**

The two teenagers were cleaned and dressed before Meredith had to go.

She had gone home anyway, even if it would have taken advantage of the post-orgasm time to cuddle with Leo.

So after a farewell kiss and have changed sheets and ventilate the room, Leo patiently waiting Tori to come home. He took the opportunity to take a breath mint, as he worked his mouth on the body of Meredith (and the poor girl was happily forced to undergo his loving teasing). Savoring the taste, he takes some other candy that quickly puts in his mouth. Yes, it's true that he's sweet tooth and not a single caries since forever.

He also changed his piercings, he does it so according to his desires, as he was in a red mood, so he put his piercings with a ruby on it. He likes jewelry and it does not mind if people believe that it can make him effeminate. People are so stupid.

Usually, he does not like people but he especially hate stupid people. Too curious and they think they are always right.

Leo asks about the kiss of Jade, agree it can be a mistake of the girl or Tori have maybe conceived the thing while Jade could do something else. He does not want that Tori has false hope as he noticed Jade was not too interested in girls.

He saw Jade have looks on some girls, Tori too, but her concentration is really on Beck. It's hard to have a good analysis for now.

So, waiting Tori, he sniffs sensually the underwear he kept of Meredith.

Hmmm, he loves that smell, when the girl is very excited and the juice gets into the tissue. He is not a smells fetishist but their honey juice is a joy to feel.

He will store it in his recent collection, as he kept those of Trina, Cat, Hope, Lyndsey and even that of Helen, he stole discreetly to their only fuck, she's too scared to stay alone with him now.

Yes, he will do it now, before Tori arrives.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yeah yeah, I know, I used some pretty known references and I could not resist using them.**

 **It is the penultimate chapter of the first part, I would have finished the last chapter soon.**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Léo Silva - Nathan Kress**

 **Robbie Shapiro - Matt Bennett**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Meredith - Britney Bailey**


	10. Birthweek 1: in the bedroom of an angel

**A/N: This is a special chapter "Smut" but it will be long, I cut it into three parts. This is the part with Jade/Beck (not my favorite couple, but necessary).**

 **This happens after "Terror on the Cupcake Street", I do it during the birthweek of Trina.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 10 - Birthweek Partie 1: in the bedroom of an angel**

 **Los Angeles, CA  
** **Santa Monica  
** **Late afternoon,**

After walking for a while, Leo sighed annoyed.

He was in search of his good friend for a long time and now, he is exhausted of searching in vain. Yet, he knows he will find her here but she was not given a precise indication, and her friend is more prankster that him and she loves annoyed him.

Leo knows it's her favorite playground, she loves to countless farce in this neighborhood, close to Pacific Park. She is so well known that traders are given the word to notify the police of her presence, she is not dangerous or whatever ... it's just very annoying for most people.

This is one reason that Leo likes her so much.

He wondered what she does, she should be out to do bad actions ... or maybe she decided to do something good for a change, such as helping a grandmother to cross the road or give a coin to a poor man.

No, she would be the kind of girl to steal the wallet of the grandmother or give a piece of paper to the poor.

Turning his head to see a beautiful car parked, he saw a poster on the windshield, a poster with a unicorn and above what is written is ...

Yes, it is one of her hoaxes.

 **...**

 **Further,**

A young woman of 18 years walks quietly in downtown Santa Monica, with several poster under the right arm.

She has the eyes of a turquoise blue and gradient color hair night blue, turquoise and pale green, wearing a outfit rather short. A black corset top under a beige sleeveless shirt and shorts in navy blue ripped jeans, with beige studded boots.

Her distinctive signs, which was different from most women, are the bandage it over the left forearm, memory of her stepmother who liked hit her and she took pleasure in burning this part of the body of her stepdaughter (now, she is in jail and away from her), not counting the tattoo around her right arm: a kind of red centipede with yellow background, made in a unique way ( **A/N: for more details, go to devianart = Scorpio = by lucid-light** ).

After sticking (with her saliva) a umpteenth poster on the front of a corpulent man asleep on a bench, she saw the silhouette of someone she known head to her and she smiled.

"Well well well, you took your time. Need to touch up your makeup girl?" she teases him, before checker themselves.  
"Uh, saw the black pencil you put on your eyes, you're the girl, Liz" Leo smiled, shaking his head.

Alize Price, or Liz is a good friend of Leo, or his partner-in-crime. Since he knows the girl, Leo never seen her in a dark mood, always wearing a smile on her in constantly, either good humor, malice ... or something he want not thought.

Liz also wears light makeup, as her black pencil or her purple lipstick she applies to her eyebrows, so that people are fascinated by her irresistible look.

"So, a unicorn lost ..." he said, looking at the poster hanging on the sleeping man.  
"What? If a person has seen it, it is that it is necessarily drugged" she said innocently "and if they want to stop the drugs, I would have done something for society."  
"Since when do you want to do something for society" he said, aghast.  
"You can talk, sir 'security-duck', you think that it is better?" she retorted wryly.  
"Hey, it's one of my best works, the picture was perfect" he said grumpy, before returning to his good mood "as you always say 'always take the shot', and it is selling very good."  
"I know I have a keychain" she shows him her key chain, a black&brown duck with writing 'security' on the back and wearing black glasses, before storing it.

Leo smiled, he knows she has "borrow" it at someone who does not look, it was she who taught him to become a pickpocket. She is much better than him.

"You ready for what I asked you?" he asked seriously.  
"Yep, Tori will be very well treated" she nods, in a tone as serious.

This is not the first time they render themselves services, but this is the first time that it is in this nature.

"Well, she's pretty nervous."  
"Do not worry, I'll take good care of her" Liz smiled.

* * *

 **Vega's home**

Tori was quite anxious about what awaits her.

Certainly, it was an experience she waits for a while and Leo has promised that this Alize is a confidence person, and Tori has confidence in him, so she should be with this girl. Although she was a little scared, it's for her own good.

She wanted moved on Jade, she has too her in the head to even consider someone else, and Jade was with Beck.

Things have been a little awkward in the music room, as far as Tori enjoyed the touch of Jade's lips on her skin, she knows Jade unfortunately is not interested in girls.

And Jade was with Beck.

Then, a few weeks after the concert where she sang her song (making sure to replace all 'Jade' in her lines by 'angel'), Jade stopped being closer to her, it hurt her heart but she understands her reasons. After all, they are just friends and Jade is a very faithful girl.

And Jade was with Beck.

Although Beck is one of her closest friends, she can not help but hate him.

Because Jade is in love with him.

 **Leo: [Yo Sweet Cheeks, ready to go? I am in front of your home!]**  
 **Tori: [Yeah I come, I hope you're not gonna kidnap me and bury me.]**  
 **Leo: [No ... I forgot my shovel anyway.]**  
 **Tori: [Funny, smartass. I took my bag and I go out ^-^]**  
 **Leo: [Little demon, you know I hate that!]**

Tori smiled in ranking her pearphone, she does not know why Leo hates so much emoticons (perhaps because of this Kira that he spoke Kira once?) But she likes to tease him, he does good for her, why she would not return the elevator for once? It's a little fun to be naughty for a change.

"I'm leaving now, Trina" Tori said at the kitchen, taking her gym bag where are her things for the night "does not burn the house."

Trina turns around and goes to her sister, leaving her friend blond drink her drink sitting on the kitchen table.

"Aww, my little girl will become a young woman, I am so proud of you" Trina crying, hugging her sister in her arms "you are taken your precautions? Pills? Condoms?"  
"Treen, I will be with a girl, not to care about that side" Tori said, blushing.

Tori had warned her earlier about what she will do tonight, after that Trina warned her that she wants the house to herself ... their parents are at one of their evening that they ignore in what it is, but none of the sisters is really interested, as Holly & David are not too invested in their lives.

"Yes, but maybe in the heat of the moment, you will want to have new experiences, with toys or maybe even real guys with their ..." Trina said before Tori regrowth her.  
"La la la, I'm leaving now" Tori said as she croons to not hear what her sister talk about that.  
"Have fun, Tori" Lyndsey said as she joined Trina beside her.

After closing the door Tori, Trina wipes her tears and turned to Lyndsey.

"Aww, look you, a real mom" Lyndsey laughed slightly.  
"Shut up, I'm really happy that she finally starts to become a full-fledged adult" Trina smiled with happiness, but with a hint of sadness.

Until last year, it was just her and her sister against the world, part of her would go back to when she was learning to Tori to ride a bike or makeup.

"Finally, let us prepare for him, it's still my birthday week" Trina said after a moment, getting into her room, Lyndsey behind her in chuckling.

* * *

 **West residence  
** **Early evening  
** **One hour later,**

Around 19h, Beck was patiently waiting for his girlfriend.

Jade told him to relax in her bedroom while she was changing into a more comfortable fit, they had early dinner and she wanted a moment alone with him while her mother was working tonight, and certainly not in his RV, they spend less time in his RV since they were trapped inside.

He was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling with a poster of a horror film "The Cabin in the Woods", one of her new favorite movie.

"I did not expect you too?" Jade's voice broke his concentration on the poster and he sits watching her with big eyes.

Jade was dressed in a very sexy outfit, very different from herself. Beck knows that Jade is quite softy and she is not a girl who likes to dress in such outfit. He wonders why she does it now, his girlfriend is very difficult to understand.

Jade is dressed in a dress one piece with garter, black&pink lace teddy corset, and pink shoes. arms bare, except for the pair of sexy pink short gloves while lace with lace wheel rim above.

"Whoa, Jade, I ..." he said, but Jade puts a finger against his mouth to silence him.  
"Shhh, let me love you" she said alluring as she sits on his lap.

Jade unzips his pants and grabs the collar of his shirt to kiss him. She puts her hand on his package to stimulate him. She did not wait long to he is ready to go, she opened his pantallon to take his manhood out of his shorts.

"Jade ..." Beck gasps as she wrapped her hand around his manhood.  
"I know ..." she said simply.

Jade uses the fluid flow from the head of his cock to slide her hand up and down and not to damage it, she knows he's a bit fragile.

Beck groaned her name several times, and Jade knows it's time for action, so she goes lying down next to him and she sticks her tongue to lick the head of his love stick. She puts his dick inside her mouth and sucks it, making him moan. She can tell he really likes it, she licks all his member, and he grabbed her hair hard, making know at Jade he likes.

Jade smiled and teased him a little, letting his teeth touch his flesh stick.

"Do not bite" he begs, Jade smiled as she loves that he begs.  
"Oh my God!" he moaned, as Jade takes more of him in her mouth and she began swinging her head.

She comes out of her mouth and gives a teasing lick before putting it back into her mouth.

Beck squirmed when she takes it whole into her mouth, his pubic hair tickling her nose. Jade continues this game, take it around in her mouth and pull it out until he grabs the back of his head and desperately pushed inside her mouth.

"God ... oh ... good" Beck groaned even louder than before.

She takes everything he has in her mouth and continues to shake her head up and down, stroking his balls.

Curious, Jade decides to try something new, she takes it in deep throat again, but this time with his balls in her mouth. Beck was not the greatest, but he knew to please her with his tool and it's not the size that counts, she wants he is more open with her, as a real fun and happy couple.

"JADE!" he yells.

She continues to move her head slowly up and down, using her tongue to lick his package inside her mouth, while her hands caress his womb.

"Oh Jade, you should stop ... I'll ..."

Jade does not stop, she wanted he come into her throat. She wanted to taste it for the first time.

"Jade, I'll ... AAAH!" Beck starts shaking.

He cums in her throat.

It's different, not bad, but a little salty bitter, perhaps because of his diet, she read it in a book. Jade removes it from her mouth, she swallowed the little she could keep, while the rest was in her throat, before licking it a last time, and give an audible smack on the head of his manhood.

Beck collapses on the bed, panting heavily, his forehead covered with sweat.

"You liked?" she asks as she is still lying in her position, her head resting on his belly.  
"Really ... amazing ..." he said breathlessly.  
"Well ... my jaw hurts" she said, massaging her jaw.  
"Give me five minutes ... ... or ten ... and I'll make love to you" he said before resting his eyes.

Jade looks at him patiently close his eyes and hear his breathing slowly returning to normal.

She is disappointed that Beck does not return the favor, and she knows he will goes at the act once he is recharged. Beck is rather conservative in bed and Jade loves to do new things, but he does not listen her, as usual. It is rare that they have sex and yes, it's nice but no more, it is not what she expected.

She wanted the passion.

Jade knows he loves her, but she is tired and frustrated, so to make efforts to preserve their relationship. She gently closes her eyes, the picture of herself kissing the neck of Tori comes to her mind. But this time, she imagined going further.

Until kiss Tori on the lips ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for the first part, ok I'm a little nasty with Jade, but it's for the sake of story.**

 **The next will be with Tori & Liz.**

 **If anyone is interested, I often refer to Jade like an angel and Sam like a demon and here's why. Although both girls have the same character of tough girl, Jade working on her look of fatal woman, while Sam does not take great care in her appearance, although lately, she has a tomboy/girly mixture.**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Léo Silva - Nathan Kress**

 **Alize "Liz" Price - Michelle Trachtenberg**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Trina Vega - Daniella Monet**

 **Lyndsey - Bridget Neval**

 **Beck Oliver - Avan Jogia**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**


	11. Birthweek 2: sweet night for the popstar

**A/N: This is the second part of the smut, with Tori & Alize. Good reading!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 11 - Birthweek Partie 2: sweet night for the popstar**

 **Santa Monica, LA  
** **Alize Price's apartment  
** **7:04 p.m.**

Tori turned around in the bathroom.

It has been some time that Leo has accompanied Tori at his friend Liz, she was really nice that Tori could easily forget Jade, but Tori was break her trance as Liz had the same mischievous look that Leo. Despite her personality, Liz seemed like a nice person, even if Leo warned her not to let things of value, like his friend has a kleptomaniac side.

Liz lives in a standard apartment, rather average but much better organized than the room of Leo. She told Tori to get ready in the bathroom, while Liz finished preparing the room for them.

So now, she had finished showering and put on comfortable clothes, a simple white blouse and a black shorty, very comfortable with its fine lace thighs. And now, she was pretty nervous waiting that Liz called her, Trina & Leo have warned about what will come (these two have acted more like her parents or something like that lately).

Tori looks out the window of the bathroom, big enough so that she passes out and goes home to forget this crazy idea.

"You can come" Liz's voice broke her concentration and Tori swallowed.

Her plans of escape are compromised.

 **...**

After a few minutes, she decides to open the door to enter the room. She is amazed by what she sees.

The room was lit by dozens of candles dispercer all around, and rose petals on the big bed that dominates the room.

Liz was sitting on the foot of the bed with crossed legs, she sees that Tori is still a little nervous, as Leo had warned her, but she will come to relax Miss 'Sally Sweet Peaches'. This is one reason that her friend entrusted her this shy girl, despite her asocial attitude, Liz is a lover with a big heart.

And oh yes, she was even more nervous than Tori for her first time, and it was not too good.

Liz decided to be natural, she is dressed simply in a feminine tank top too big for her, ending at mi-thigh.

Liz gets up to move toward Tori, take her hands gently guide and just next to the foot of the bed, the two girls standing side by side. Liz gives a reassuring smile to Tori, who relaxes a little.

"You know, if you really want not to do it, we can just relax and do nothing" Liz said after a moment gently rubbing bare arms of Tori.  
"I want to, but ..." Tori swallowed again, unable to look at her "I'm afraid."  
"I know, that's why I'll take care of you" Liz gets closer, her lips brushing the lips of Tori.

Tori looks into her eyes, eyes that reminded her a lot of those of Jade.

She finally closed the distance between them and gently kissing Liz's lips.

* * *

Tori realized she had waited for this moment all her life.

Although it was not the person she wanted.

Share something that means a lot to her, with someone who shares her state of mind, and the moment had finally arrived. This looks like nothing she had ever felt before. She thinks she is going to faint, Tori takes a few deep breaths to recover from her emotions, after they have broken their kiss.

Then, Liz's lips moves to the side of Tori's neck, while her hands are on her hips.

She starts gently nibble the skin of caramel color, Tori bows her head to allow greater freedom to Liz, moaning softly. Tori's right hand tenderly stroked the hair of Liz. Liz change in snacking neck with kisses lighter, working her way forward and down until she reaches the chest.

She gently licking caramel skin, neck to move down to the blouse, she unbuttoned the same time the buttons at the top to see more skin of Tori, open to all buttons without removing the blouse. Then, Liz returns to her neck.

Tori kept her head as far as possible with her eyes half closed, breathing heavily. With her left hand, Tori reaches under the Liz's jersey to touch the lower back.

"Are you still agree, Tori?" Liz asks, looking up, Tori nods.  
"You know very well give pleasure" Tori track of small circles in the hollow of her back.

Tori lowers her right hand to lower the tank top of Liz and free her chest, revealing not only that Liz is not wearing a bra, but she shaped nipples piercings, wing-shaped.

"It's beautiful" Tori said simply as she kindly caress the left nipple of Liz.  
"I know, my boyfriend loves it too" Liz said as she releases the Tori's breast and gently kneaded her breasts.  
"You have a boyfriend?" Tori says "but, then why ..." she could not finish her sentence, too ashamed to commit adultery.  
"We are together as a couple" Liz confirmed "but that does not stop us from elsewhere from time to time. We have some freedom."  
"Oh, that's strange" Tori said before recovering rapidly "No offense."  
"None taken, it can shocks people. So I prefer not to talk about my pansexuality" Liz chuckles slightly  
"Pan-what?" Tori said, tilting her head to the right.  
"You're too cute, it's so innocent" Liz said as she pinches nipples sensitive of Tori, making her yelp of surprise.  
"Do not stop."

Liz smiled and moved his head down to lick her partner's chest to the navel.

She pulls the shirt of Tori, falling to the ground, then she decides to contemplate her for a moment. Dude, Leo had told him that this girl was pretty, but Tori is really beautiful, she really wanted to keep her to herself and to cherish her body again and again and again.

Tori's eyes were completely closed before opening them to look at Liz.

"What are you doing?"  
"Admire the view, you're fucking beautiful, you know that, do not you?" Liz said with a trace of a smile on her lips.

"I have heard once or twice" Tori said with a blush on the cheeks.

 **...**

Liz had removed her tank top, as well as Tori's shorty , leaving the two girls naked in front of the other.

She could clearly feel (and see) the excitement of Tori. The girl was a little nervous as the girl with turquoise-blue eyes looks her up and down. Tori had crossed her arms under her chest and moves from left to right, as she asked when they were continued.

She slips a few looks to Liz, the girl was very beautiful and her pale skin like that of Jade, but she curiously looks to her pubis. Her way to shave her hair publiens shaped of arrow is quite cute, or is it the "V" of the victory ... maybe the "V" of her name, only Liz knows the answer.

Then, Liz look at the face of Tori as she caresses her waist.

Their lips met again and Liz immediately pushes her tongue into the mouth of Tori.

 _Damn it, she's a damn good kisser_ , Tori thinks as she begins to lose control.

Liz breaks the kiss and lengthens Tori on her bed, the younger sister Vega let do quietly her partner for the night. Lifting and spreading her legs, Liz notices the slight moisture flowing from the crotch of the girl with caramel skin.

 _If I am not careful, it'll be too fast, I want she remembered as a great time for the rest of her life_ , Liz thought.

She strokes the inner thigh with her fingers, as she slipped her tongue into the interior of the other thigh. Tori growls in frustration.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee" she begged quietly.

The impatient groan of Tori was a little louder this time.

Liz continues to cherish the inside of her thighs, before watching the beautiful face of Tori, and the look of happiness on her.

"Alize, I am no more afraid. Please do not wait any longer, I can not stand it, please Liz" Tori begs again, desperate enough to share this experience with this beautiful loving girl.

This time, the words of Tori electrify Liz.

"You're right, I was too teasing, I will taken you to a wonderful world."  
"Oh god, yes!" Tori gasped upon hearing her words of promise.

Liz drop her lips on Tori's chin, down her neck, kissing her all the time, and continues to the chest of her lover.

She caresses the appetizing breasts with her lips, as she slips a hand behind the back of Tori, along her spine, making moan the girl of HA quietly. Then, Liz looks up and kiss the forehead, eyelid each in turn, the nose, before proceeding to mouth slightly open of Tori. Their bodies touch each other, Tori feels cold piercings of Liz on her own chest, she shuddered at the contact, their bellies stuck each other.

"Are you sure of being ready? We stopped now if you want" Liz asks one last time.  
"I, I want do it, I really want to do it" Tori looks panting "do not you dare stop."

Liz nodded, smiling, answering her wish, then she lowers her head between the legs of Tori, without breaking eye contact with her.

Tori runs her fingers in blue night/turquoise/pale green hair of Liz. Liz puts her hands on the thighs of Tori, breathing the sweet scent of salted honey of the girl, before putting her mouth on her. Tori holds her breath, Liz's tongue emerges between her lips and slowly enters her lover. Tori suddenly expire, rapid and shallow breathing.

"Mmmmmmmm" Tori purred "Oh Liz, what are you doing for me? Oh my God!"

Liz explores within of her lover with a leisurely pace. Tori twisting slowly in pleasure, her body automatically responding to the movements of her lover for the night inside her. Liz went progressively deeper and deeper, gradually increasing the pace, making Tori to squirm more. Tori's moans are more frequent and stronger.

* * *

"Oh, Liz!"

Liz can feel the pressure increase within her lover, she enjoys the wonderful taste for as long as she wants. She pulls her tongue inside of Tori and she inserted her fingers instead, the faster and more frantic movement before.

Liz now uses her tongue to massage the most sensitive spot of Tori.

"Oh L... Li-ja ... JA ... JADE! OH JADE!" Liz looked up at Tori's face, her head thrown back and her eyes were closed tight.

This has not surprised Liz that Tori shouted the name of her big crush, Leo had warned her that it could happened and she did not mind.

Tori bites her lip on one side, she fell into silence, except for her pure ecstasy gasps. She gave up her hold on Liz's hair, throwing her arms in the back on the pillow, giving herself completely to her lover.

Liz continues to please Tori with her hand as she looks up to admire the cute face of Tori, as she enjoys with excitement and total euphoria that Liz gave her.

Liz is above Tori and she kisses her passionately, explore again inside the mouth of Tori with her tongue. Tori wraps her arms around Liz's neck and legs tightly on her lower back. Tori is shaking, her body jerking spasm of pure pleasure, until she finally calms down. Liz takes her hand and rolled to the side, watching an exhausted Tori.

She watches her sleep, and she has a sly grin on her face as Tori could not see her.

 **...**

After a moment, Tori begins to awaken again.

"Hmmm, Liz" she said as she began to stir.

Only, she tries to move her arms but she feels they are blocked. She opens her eyes to see her hands cuffed to the head of the bed

Tori lowers his head to see Liz finish putting on a diaper strapon at her size and apply gel on the dildo of a big enough size (Tori also has her own toys, so she knows what to expect, even if there has never been a penetration).

"You're awake, sleepyhead" Liz smiled, putting between legs spread of Tori.  
"Um, why the handcuffs?" Tori asks shyly, as she finally feels that her feet are also tied to the bed feet  
"You called me Jade, I thought we should be passed to the next level" Liz now has a predatory smile on her face.

Tori blushed furiously, she did not realize to have pronounced the name of her big crush.

"Do not worry, you think not to Jade once I'm done with you" Liz promised.

She activates the vibrating dildo on 'ON', then she starts to slip the head of the toy in the wet slit the girl.

After a final touch agreement between the two girls, Liz pushes the head of the toy inside the girl at caramel skin.

Tori retains her tears, as she feels the toy deflower her once and for all.

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for Tori, I wanted her to remember her first time for a very long time, even if it's not the person she wanted (it happens to many people, for whatever reasons).**

 **The last part will come soon.**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Tori Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Liz Price - Michelle Trachtenberg**


	12. Birthweek 3: dark clouds approach

**A/N: This is the third and final part of smut, and the last chapter of the first part of the story.**

 **This is a nice little trio Trina/Lyndsey/Leo ... with some surprises at the end!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 12 - Birthweek Partie 3: dark clouds approach**

 **Vega's home  
** **7:44 p.m.**

After driving Tori at his friend, Leo had gone back to the Vega house.

Now, he waits patiently on the couch, watching a program on TV, well not really look, rather spend one channel to another, he was not in the mood for TV.

He was focused on Trina, since they had their trio with Cat, she was a little away from him. He should not blame him, it was he who said not wanting a serious relationship and he should not be upset against Trina to not spend as much time with him.

But he was angry.

Angry against Trina, angry against himself, angry against everyone ...

But mostly, angry against Kira Estrada.

It is because of her, of her betrayal if he was still angry, he does his utmost to keep this feeling bury in him, but sometimes he just wants to send stroll everyone or strike the first idiot who passed. Leo has trouble remembering how he was before Kira, to recall good memories, is it already happy before?

Then, he met Trina.

At first, he just wanted to spend good time with her, have fun together, nothing lasting. Then, they spend their time together, more and more often and they also share a friendship together. All going well, but he had started to develop feelings for her, that's why he has set limits, not to be hurt again.

 _I wonder why I do not want to have a girlfriend, if I will heal one day_ , Leo thought to himself.

He touch the scars on his arms, resulting in numerous cuts he has done in the past, before joining HA. Fortunately, no one noticed, and also with the makeup he wears to hide the cuts, now several months old.

Regardless, Leo goes good now and he will ensure that nobody knows his dirty little secret.

 **...**

"You do not wait too long?" Trina's voice breaks his reverie.

Leo had not heard Trina down stairs, being dive into deep thoughts, he turned to smile at Trina, but his smile faltered when he sees she is not alone. Trina seems to have changed the rules of the game, as she had told him she wanted him to herself for her birthweek.

Trina is accompanied by Lyndsey, a blonde girl of HA, one of their mutual friends, even if he did more than simply knowing Lyndsey, it was a good afternoon in the closet of conscierge. But this is not to see Trina accompanied bothers him, it is their outfit.

Both girls are dressed almost the same way: a yellow corset with black stripes, a skirt just covering their buttocks, tights yellow&black stripes and black high heels. Only the design is different for every woman.

"If I had known he had to dress like that, I have taken my naughty lingerie" Leo said with a hint of sarcasm.

He was caught off guard, he did not think that Trina do that. From the time he knows her, he knows she is rather possessive and not really partageuse ... like him. Trina takes the hand of Lydsey in hers and they head for Leo to sit on either side of the boy.

"I thought I'd argue my point in you riding my determination" Trina said with conviction.  
"Okay" Leo replied, not really listening, then he realized what she had said "uh, your point?"  
"I've been thinking about for the last time, and I really want a relationship with you ... and we might have other partners."  
"Uh Trina, I do not know you smoked, but it's powerful. You should stop" Leo said with a touch of humor.  
"I'm serious, listen" Trina breath before continuing "I love you, I love you very much and I even love being with you, being a couple but I know you have not changed your mind to be exclusive, so we could have a third person with us from time to time" she said, looking at Lyndsey.

Leo looks surprised, but the surprise is quickly dissipated as he shows himself firm.

"Trina, you deserve better than a confused and indecisive guy like me, you should not even think to do that."

Leo really think she deserves better than him, it is why he prefers to let her go now, do not put her down with him.

"Listen, I do not ask the wedding and it will not be 'master & harem', we will be equal partners" she smiled tenderly, and whispered in her ear "I just want to be with you and we can have fun with our guests."

Leo looks Lyndsey, she watched the couple with amusement.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asks one last time, with eyes pleading for it to change its mind and said him he does not deserve to be with her.  
"Yes, but we will set some rules" Trina threw a glance at Lyndsey (which takes the hint) before returning to Leo "but later we have the house all night."

He has not even time to ask her what she had expected that Lyndsey kisses him on the mouth, making him groan in her surprise attack and dominate letting her tongue inside his mouth. He can not even see Trina slip kneeling between his legs.

* * *

After Lyndsey tore open his shirt and open his pants, slipping her hand inside to masturbate him for a moment, she breaks the kiss and Leo could finally speak.

"Girls, I would just- oh" before he continues to speak, Trina takes it in her mouth to suck it slowly "Sweet mother of Hades!"

A few minutes later, Leo knows he will not hold too long ago, there is something special about Trina's mouth to get him cum in less than 5 minutes. When she started making quick short movements up and down of the head of his cock, he knows he will be offside soon.

He does not know why, but when it comes to Trina, Leo wanted something other than sex, more than sex, he wanted to make Trina happy.

"Treen, I will not ... delay too long ..." he said between moans.  
"Mmmhmmm" she released his cock with a pop "it is normal, baby" she says as she starts licking his dick.  
"Ah ..." he groaned, throwing his head back.

His hips began to thrust inside her mouth.

"Baby ..." Trina briefly sucked the tip of his manhood "I know something better than I can do."

Trina lowers her corset to free her ample bosom, a tanned skin as her sister, and her brown nipples. Lyndsey caresses the chest and muscular stomach of their lover, as she chews his ear, she watches her friend free more skin.

"You're going to like it" Lyndsey whispers at him.

Leo panted heavily as when he feels Trina put his manhood between her breasts. He could only moan when she bends to also take it into her mouth too. Trina press her breasts, he felt so good between her orbs of flesh, while swinging her head faster.

"God, Trina. I ... I'm going to explode" Leo screams as he grabs her hair.

She increases her pace, letting him know she wanted to take all his load into her mouth, and she will receive much.

"AH!" he yells, feeling his orgasm happen "Trina! TRINA!"

Trina stop squeezing her breasts, as she prefers to play with his balls now, she knew he loves it. She liberates his cock to lean and lick his balls.

"Fuck, Trin ..."

She takes him back into her mouth and he will cums. She stimulates the tip of his cock several times, until he comes in her mouth.

"Treen ... damn" he cries, breathing heavily as he supports on Lyndsey.  
"Mmmmm, intense, is not it?" she kisses his stomach, his chest, his neck.

He nods, closing his eyes. Only he felt a change behind him.

 **...**

He opens his eyes to see Lyndsey sitting on his knees and Trina beside them, a foot away.

Then, Leo felt something surround his dick: Lyndsey's hand.

As Leo is the only naked person in the room, he could feel the skin of the crotch of Lyndsey, on his knees, it must have an opening of tights and she has no underwear. As if to confirm his thoughts, he sees Trina bend her knees and spread her legs, showing that under her skirt, she is in commando and there is a good opening at her crotch.

"Do you like being inside of Lynds?" Trina demand teasingly as she starts playing with herself, making circles on her clit.

Lyndsey had slipped closer to him, while writhing on his thighs. He had thought she was just trying to get into a comfortable position. Her twisting goes directly to his cock, which is again becoming difficult because of her movements ... and that she was also in commando like Trina.

The blonde raised one leg slightly and he felt slid into her. She smiled while moving her right leg slightly, repeatedly up and down.

Lyndsey's just sitting there, smiling at him by continuing the movement of her leg on him.

"Well, responds my darling" she continues to smile, her breath breathless.  
"Uh, um ... yes, I ... I love it ..." he said, grumbling.

Trina starts to giggle.

Leo reached his hands down to catch the blonde under her legs, he initially reverses the various objects on the coffee table in the living room on the ground, before lying her above. He takes a bit of her skirt, spreading her legs, and he slides his cock in her pussy wet.

Lyndsey lovingly stroked Leo's chest with one hand, supporting himself with her other arm, while the thumb of Leo found her clitoris and rubbed it while he pushes his pelvis against hers. The blonde starts making small cooing sounds, sounds he likes to hear from the last time in the closet. He pushes in her as deeply as he could, and he starts to swing his hips up and down. She stands up, grabbing his shoulders to pull him into a kiss.

She wanted to deepen the kiss, but she had to break almost as quickly that it began as she was out of breath. Her moans begin to match their pace. She wrapped her legs around his ass and pull him deeply into her.

He smiled, stopping to move, preferring to kiss her. She returns the kiss briefly before pushing him back out of her, sitting on the couch. Lyndsey kneels in front of him and she sucks his cock in her mouth, as she works tirelessly.

Feeling alone, Trina stop playing with herself and she approaches them to kneel next to Lyndsey.

Pulling the head of the blonde back, Trina uses her tongue to lick and suck, in and out of her mouth, up and down until he catches her hair in a handle to pull back. He grabs Lyndsey's hair in a handful for that girls suck him, each their rounds in alternating them.

The girls lets him, as they love to possess and give control to him, they will not be hurt by Leo.

Finally, Leo shoots his load on the face of two girls.

Lyndsey's face having with much of his seed, she decides to clean his cock with her mouth to make it clean, while Trina process to clean the face of her friend with her tongue. Then, having finished their task, the two girls kissing each other and exchanging the sperm harvested by Trina, under the tired look and amused of Leo

"Good, girls" he said, drawing their attention "Thank you for giving me all the fun but I think it's at your turn have fun, I owe you a few orgasms."

Trina & Lyndsey smile at each other, before starting to undress.

* * *

 **Later in the night,  
** **In different places of Los Angeles,**

On the bed of Trina, Trina & Lyndsey are lying on their stomach.

Leo made love to Trina in her ass, while he fingers the ass of Lyndsey next, the two girls exchanging kisses with the other.

 **...**

Tori & Alize kiss each other tenderly, sitting on the bed of Liz.

The right knees of Tori between the legs of Liz, and Liz's right hand at the crotch of Tori, girls use the other part of the body of the other girls to do good. Liz held an ice stick, she took it in her freezer earlier, and she presents it to Tori. Tori lick one side of the ice stick while Liz licks the other side, their tongues meeting each other often.

 **...**

Jade had her head placed on the chest of Beck asleep.

She could not sleep, disturbed by the sight of herself in the knees of Tori, moving her hips to bounce off the strapon of her lover dreams. The Tori of her fantasies holds her hip and her thigh, she whispers her of sweet and reassuring words.

Jade close her eyes weeping internally, not knowing what happened with her.

 **...**

Simply wearing a pink bra, Cat smirked at Robbie.

She masturbated one dick in each hand, and none belonged to the teen with curly hair.

Not only that, but a third man was rubbing the crotch of the little red-haired girl as she moved her hips against man. The three were much larger and stronger than the two teens, but they were loyal and they obeyed their new mistress.

Cat had started dating a club dom/sub there a few weeks to start her mistress-wife training, according to tradition in her family. Nona was proud of her progress and she told her to go to the next level: finding a future husband submitted.

This does not require much time to train Robbie to obey the slightest of her whims.

He had always been in love with her, Cat knew it was time for him to prove at her.

 **...**

André was dancing in a dance club, with some of his friends of class of R&B.

He smiled as he sees a lovely young woman dancing a few feet from him.

In return, Hope Quincy smiled at the young man.

* * *

 **In Malibu, in a studious house near the coast.**

A young woman (to age of Trina) wearing a black hat, dressed only in a black silk shorty and her blonde hair hiding her chest, she was watching a fun scene ... for her anyway she is still excited by it that she can not help but touch herself.

A another girl, a naked young redhead, was taken into sandwich between a man carrying a quarterback jacket lying on the bed, and a young woman with green hair wearing a strapon. The redhead had her hands tied behind her back and a scotch tape on her mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she was in a trance, not knowing what happened to her but she obeyed what he was told, she had to take a lot of pleasure.

Opposite the bed, a blond young man was kept handcuffed on a chair, he watched helplessly his girlfriend be deflowered before him, cursing himself for not being able to do anything. Between his legs, a girl with purple hair shook him with a Fleshlight masturbator, making him sink to take pleasure in looking at his girlfriend getting fucked before his eyes. While next to him, a man of a certain age made a video of the scene of the young redhead.

The blonde smiled, she loved to see her victims of that way, under her power, and with the contract signed by the redhead (after having drugged her), she will be able to sell this video at a high price to the family of the redhead, as she knows that her family is very rich and they will want to get the video to save her from humiliation.

But it will not prevent the dissemination of future copies of the video, as she has the contract.

Then, the blonde receives a text message from one of her friends/servants, with a link above. She watches a video of a young brunette lying on the floor with decorations of a ranch falling on her.

She smiled wickedly acknowledging a young man helping the brunette, he was very special for her, he was her first victim she used her control drugs, and now the new drug is better than the last, true slaves at her will.

"Oh Leo, I found you" Kira Estrada said grimly, always keeping her smile on her.

 **...**

 **END OF THE FIRST PART**

 **...**

 **A/N: That's it for the first part of this story, I do not know when I started to do the second part.**

 **So different purposes with the various characters are improvised, I thought that everyone is entitled to a little fun.**

 **And with Kira, it was a big surprise, even for me!**

* * *

 **Cast & End Credit:**

 **Léopold "Léo" Silva - Nathan Kress**

 **Fredward "Freddie" Benson - Nathan Kress**

 **Trina Vega - Daniella Monet**

 **Catarina "Cat" Valentine - Ariana Grande**

 **Victoria "Tori" Vega - Victoria Justice**

 **Jade West - Elizabeth Gillies**

 **André Harris - Leon Thomas III**

 **Robert "Robbie" Shapiro - Matt Bennett**

 **Beck Oliver - Avan Jogia**

 **Alize "Liz" Price - Michelle Trachtenberg**

 **Léonard Silva - Matthew Fox**

 **Amber West - Jodi Lyn O'Keefe**

 **Lyndsey - Bridget Neval**

 **Meredith - Britney Bailey**

 **Hope Quincy - Meagan Holder**

 **Keeko - Ashley Argota**

 **Helen Dubois - Yvette Nicole Brown**

 **... and ...**

 **Kira Estrada - Taylor Momsen**


End file.
